The New
by Pharrells Girl
Summary: Yay! The final chapter! I think EVERYONE who is a fan of JC will enjoy this!
1. Default Chapter

The New (revised)

Disclaimer: I do not own the Animorphs. I'm not even going to perpetrate like I do.

This Chapter is dedicated to Jinako-Chan :)

"To us,"

Cassie Branch and her fiancé Ronnie Chambers were sitting at their dining room table,  toasting a glass of sparkling cider. Cassie still couldn't believe that it would be two months until her wedding day. Almost two months to the day...

She glanced over to her side table. 

Four years. Four years since her best friend sacrificed everything.....

"Cass, is there something-"Ronnie started to say

"No, nothing," she interjected, "Just thinking, that's all."

"Yeah, I know, we're getting close." Ronnie added.

 He knew about the anniversary. 

Not only for Rachel, but for the rest of her friends. Jake, Tobias, and Marco had gone off to save Ax. They hadn't been heard from since, and were feared dead. Even with all that loss, Cassie had managed to find happiness. She moved from Southern California to one of San Francisco's swankiest suburbs, partly so she could work closer to Sacramento, but also so she could escape the bad memories of her hometown. It was just as well, Ronnie felt wrong being in the same places that _he _had been to...He snapped out of his mini-trance and noticed that Cassie was barely touching her food.

"Hey Cass, eat up before the tofu gets cold." He smiled at her from across the table. 

Cassie tried to focus on her food, but found it impossible to do so. She shoveled a mouthful of tofu and vegetables into her mouth, but found it very, very hard to shake of a feeling of gloom that lingered around the room like strong perfume. The last rays of sunlight beamed through the French windows in the dining room.

"I'm not really, maybe I should go check on Rae before, you know how she gets, you can read her a million stories, and she STILL won't sleep."

*****************************************************************

Cassie slipped out of the dining room and down the hall. She got to her daughter's room. Rae, or Rachel, her two year old daughter, was still awake, staring at the ceiling. 

"Hey you," Cassie came over to Rae, "You aren't asleep yet?" She asked, rubbing her daughter's forehead.

"Nooo..." Rae looked like she was about to cry. "Stowry!"

"You want ANOTHER story?"

Rae nodded and smiled.

_That wonderful smile. _It almost broke her heart. 

"OK, Mommy will go over to the bookshelf and-"

Cassie was cut off in mid-sentence by the doorbell.

"Just a second!" Cassie picked up Rae and went down the hall to the front door.

Two men in military uniforms were waiting for her as she opened the door.

"Are you Cassandra Branch?" One asked her.

"Yes, but what are you doing at my front door?"

"You are listed as Jacob Berenson's next of kin."

That feeling of gloom during dinner washed over her whole body. She almost dropped to the floor, with the baby in her hands.

"He's, He's dead?" she whispered.

"No, he's alive."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Same disclaimer applies. And this Chapter is dedicated to Rasberry Girl

"Alive," Cassie mouthed to herself. She laid her head down in the government van that was arranged to transport Ronnie, Rae, and herself to the military base near Sacramento where the Crew of The Rachel was being held.

The military men told her everything. When Jake took The Rachel out to Kelbrid Space, he thought that no one knew about his whereabouts. However, he visited General Doubleday and swore him to secrecy. General Doubleday passed away about 1 year ago and revealed where Jake and his crew had disappeared. The government immediately sent a ship to follow The Rachel to Kelbrid Space, and found the crew-

"MOM-MOM!" "POP-POP!" Rae screamed, interrupting Cassie's thoughts. She was getting a little restless in her car seat. 

"No honey, Mom-Mom and Pop-Pop live the other way. We're going to the Capital. Can you say Cap-it-al?"

"APTAL!" Rae screamed. Then she contented herself with a Cabbage Patch Kid doll Cassie packed for the long trip. 

"Good enough." She reached for Ronnie's hand. She was scared. He grabbed and squeezed her hand in his. He then kissed her cheek. 

"Don't worry baby. Everything will be fine. I KNOW it."

Yeah Ron, I hope so.

            ______________________________________________________

The van pulled into the base. As soon as everyone was cleared by security, they were taken to the base hospital. Cassie was confused.

"Excuse me," her soft voice managed to say, "Why are we going to the hospital?"

"That's where they're being held, ma'am."

"Oh," 

The van pulled up to the hospital entrance. They were immediately escorted up to the floor where the rest of the Animorphs were held. Cassie thought she recognized a short dark man sitting in a chair near the nurses' station....

"MARCO!"

Upon hearing his name, Marco got up from the chair he was sitting in and ran towards Cassie's direction. Marco was surprised to see Cassie, Ronnie and...a kid?

Why'd she have to bring HIM here? Doesn't she know?

"Marco! I never thought I'd see you again!" She almost suffocated him with her hug. 

"Hey, hey, not too tightly..." he tried to joke.

"Where's everyone else? Where's Jake?" She asked. 

Marco's face instantly changed from one of joy to sadness.

"Ax, thank God, is alive and well, he's en route to the Pentagon, Tobias is being looked after by the vets...further down the base...Menderash is being questioned...somewhere...Santorelli and Jeanne are downstairs too-"

"Where's Jake?" Cassie repeated, more impatiently this time.

"Cassie, you know, we're in the Intensive Care Unit-"

"Um, maybe I should get some coffee," Ronnie broke through the mood. "Do you want me to take Rae?"

"No Ron, I'll hold her." Cassie was gripping her child very tightly.

"OK," He touched Cassie's cheek and left. 

It was then that Marco noticed the light brown curls springing from Rae's head. The caramel complexion . The freckles, and those eyes...

"Jake's not in good shape Cassie. Everyone's amazed that he's survived this long..."

"Tell me everything, Marco. Everything."


	3. Chapter 3

OOOPS! Forgot the disclaimer here! I don't own these characters btw! Don't want to get sued!  
  


"Ram the Blade Ship"

"What the-man? Do you have a death wish?" Marco asked, not joking. 

"An order is an order, DO IT!" Jake barked.

"Aye-aye sir!" "Yes sir!" Jeanne and Santorelli replied, as any lower-ranking officer would do.

"Well, I'm not going to get myself killed in one of your psycho vendettas. Not this time. I followed you out here, away from my cars, my women, and my show-You've been my boy all my life man, but I just can't do this anymore.I'm going to the escape pod. Whoever wants to live join me, otherwise, stay here and die."

Jake stared down Marco. Tobias, Santorelli, Menderash, and Jeanne watched both men. Neither backed down from the other.

Menderash broke the uncomfortable silence.

"We've locked onto the Blade Ship. One minute before impact."

"I'm outta here," Marco nearly spat into his friend's face, "I'm too young, and famous, to die." He went downstairs to the emergency shuttle. Santorelli and Jeanne looked at each other, looked at Jake, and then followed Marco. 

The only ones left on deck were Tobias, Menderash, and Jake. Jake wondered why innocents had to suffer along with him. Both had suffered enough already. Even though Ax was Tobias's Shorm, and Menderash would do anything for a fellow Andalite, Jake got the eerie sense that they did not belong here. 

"Menderash. Tobias. Go to the shuttle with Marco."

Jake wh-

"Prince Ja-"

"No Questions. GO!"

They left. He, Jake Berenson, would be the last casualty in this war against evil. 

"10 seconds until impact!" The computer said.

-9

Jake thought about the good times in his life.

-8

Finally winning a game of one-on-one against Tom

-7

Riding Thermals with the gang

-6

Having a relaxing day at the beach with Marco and Homer

-5

Playing, and getting beat at Sega by Marco

-4

Teaching his cadets how to morph

-3 

Cuddling Cassie in his arms at the North Pole

-2

Kissing Cassie on the Iskoort home world. 

-1

"Oh God Cassie, what have I done?"

_The Rachel _hit the Blade Ship, and the force of the impact sent Jake flying.

            _________________________________________________________

Flying away, Marco had little thought of remorse.

"Let that cocky son of a gun get what he deserves…I'm not going to my death for him agai-oh Dear God!"

Marco saw the impact of _The Rachel _on the Blade Ship.

"Menderash, turn this ship around, we've got to save Jake."

"But Marco, Prince Jake could very well be dead. You would be risking your own life. If the oxygen-"

"I don't give a damn about the oxygen! We've been friends since birth. I am not, will not, let my best friend die alone."

"As you will, Marco."

Menderash turned the ship around, and Marco persuaded Santorelli and Jeanne to come with him. They entered _Rachel _through the docking bay and immediately went in search of Jake. Sparks were flying all around and the ship itself was crumbling.

"Vere is he?" Jeanne asked "How could-?"

They were helped out by a guttural groan in the direction of the cockpit. 

"Oh man! Jake!" Marco cried.

Jake was lying in a pool of his own blood. It appeared that his right eye was missing. His arms were twitching, but his legs were not.

"Uhhh" he moaned

"Everybody, pick him up SLOWLY, and get him out of here!" Santorelli exclaimed

"Jake man, TALK TO ME!" Marco yelled. He slapped Jake's face. 

"Ugh….so…cold"

"Jake, listen to me buddy. Concentrate on my voice. We're getting back to Earth. And when we do, I'm going to get you to my house. We'll chill in the hot tub, and you'll have all the ladies you want. We'll sip Cristal…man STAY WITH ME!"

"It's…cold...Marco..."

Marco, Santorelli, and Jeanne got back to the bay, where the escape pod was waiting. They all somehow managed to fit inside. 

"Menderash! We need help now! Flash the distress signal, and get a  ship, any ship stat!"

They managed to get out of _Rachel_'s bay and flew far, far, away from _the Rachel_, which soon exploded.

Jake was spitting up blood, and his pulse was weakening rapidly.

"I don't think he's going to make it..." Santorelli said solemnly.

Take his shirt off, the blood seems his bleeding seems to be coming from his back. Wrap the shirt around the wound to stop the blood from flowing. Tobias added.

"If it's internal, we don't have much time-" Santorelli said.  
"Attention!" The radio blared, "This is USS William J. Clinton! A/N (That's for you Jinako-Chan) We've picked up your signal, do you have a man down?"

Marco grabbed the radio.

"No, we were joking because we wore out our DVD of the Springer movie…of COURSE we have a man down!"

"Stay vith us sir," Jeanne squeezed Jake's hand.

"We're overhead, opening our hatch. Fly up and we'll have a team of doctors standing by." The voice on the radio said.

Menderash, propel us upward. Tobias demanded.

Menderash propelled the ship upward and docked. The Doctors rushed Jake out of the shuttle, with Marco by his side.

"Marco," Jake coughed "If I, I…tell Cassie ...Iskoort…."

Jake saw his friend, and then everything went black.

"He's out!" said one of the doctors. "Proceed directly to the OR!"  
Tobias morphed to human, and put a hand on Marco's shoulder. Marco just stared at his friend's blood, all over his hands. Santorelli, Jeanne, and Menderash looked equally forlorn as they watched their leader on the brink of death.

Four Earth-hours later…

"You know, this could be a scene out of ER, if it weren't for us floating in the middle of nowhere. And look, here comes Dr. Benson…" Marco was trying to joke. But no one was laughing. A tall black doctor walked out of the OR towards the waiting room.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Smith. You folks must be Berenson's crew. Here's the good news about his condition. We managed to stabilize him, even though his vitals are low. "

"The bad news is, he lost a great deal of blood and one of his lungs collapsed when he was injured in the collision. He also injured his right eye. But those are not the most serious conditions. The impact of the collision sent him flying, and crushed some of the vertebra in his back. The crushed vertebra severed his spinal cord. He's paralyzed from the waist down. If he survives, he'll be in a wheelchair for the rest of his life.

"NO!" Marco screamed. He pounded his fist against the wall. Jake had lost so much in the war. His cousin. His brother. His sanity. When did it end for him?

What do you mean 'If ', doctor? Tobias asked

"In his condition, we only give a 35% chance of survival. I'm sorry, but if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to the OR."

Dr. Smith turned and went back inside the Operation Room.

"35%. We might as well order his coffin now." Marco sulked.

But that does not mean Prince Jake is dead, a familiar voice said in thought speak……

            ______________________________________________

Ax! Tobias screamed in thought-speak, But, how?

A/N :( can you scream in thought speak?)

When Prince Jake hit the Blade Ship, the resulting mechanical force, converted into electro-magnetic and thermal energy-

"You, lay off the techno-speak. It's good to see you again!" Marco said, giving Ax the closest thing he could muster to a hug.

Now, how is Prince Jake's condition? From the way your frontal eyes look, it appears that you, as a collective group, are discouraged. I know that 35% is slightly over one third, so does that mean two thirds of Prince Jake's body is fighting against the oxygen supply?

Everyone just stared at him.

Sort of. It's a little more complicated than that...Tobias went to explain Jake's condition in private though-speak to Ax.

I did not realize that his situation was so critical. What will Prince Jake do without the use of his two legs? I thought Humans were limited with two, but to have none?

"Ve don't knoo, we just vant CPT Berenson to make it through the next feu hours." Jeanne sighed. 

Earth hours or-

Ax was cut off by the sound of sirens blaring throughout the ship.

"Code Blue, Code blue! Everyone to the OR!"

"I ain't no doc, but I've seen enough battle to know that a "Code Blue" is cardiac arrest!" Santorelli looked as pale as death when he spoke. 

            _________________________________________________________      

"We got him back folks! Good Job! Martinez put the paddles away. Stabilize him and hook him up to a ventilator, part of that lung is as good as gone…" The command surgeon barked.

Dr. Smith, the original doctor who greeted the crew, then came out again.

"Your friend, Berenson, is a VERY lucky fellow. He expired, but, some how; we were able to revive him. He is in recovery, but is hooked up to several life-support systems. Not many people survive a near-death experience. We will have to take him back to Earth to perform more lung and back surgeries."

"How long will that take?" asked Marco.

"If we can break through to Z-Space, we're looking at a three week minimum."

That's still a long time. Will he survive? Tobias inquired

"He will, but not for long. He needs more care than we can give him."

"Can ve see him?"

"Yes, but don't be shocked when you see him. He's in a deep coma."

________________________________________________________

They all filed into the recovery room. 

"Oh man…"Marco put a hand to his mouth. Jake was deathly pale. The ventilator was doing all his breathing for him. Bandages covered his head and eye. His strong, muscular chest was wrapped in more bandages, and all sorts of things were sticking out of it. More machines were hooked up around his body.

His situation looked hopeless.

"Look Jake, you gotta come back to us. Don't take the easy way out. I don't want to tell Cassie…tell her yourself. We've lost enough already. Just don't…"

Marco broke down in tears.

"I can't lose my best friend…please. Wake up."

Jake couldn't see his friend's pain; he was reliving another's sorrow.

            _______________________________________________________

Even though it had been three weeks, Jake was still unresponsive. The doctors were seriously considering taking him off life support.

Then a miracle happened. 

They were out of Z-Space, back in Earth's solar system. Groggily, Jake opened his good eye. 

"Wha….what..?"

Everyone snapped around to look at him. 

"Jake! You're alive!" Marco ran over to his bed.

Jake sucked in a deep breath. "Mar-co, you"

"Saved you? Yep. Don't worry about it bud. I owed you one. Especially for mouthing off to you before the collision." He joked. 

"D, don't worry...about it," It was obvious that he was having a tough time breathing. 

Suddenly, his face became a mask of pain. He reached up to his right eye.

"Marco...my eye...blurry..." he scratched at the bandages. 

"No bud, don't take those off...Let me go get a nurse.."

"Ugh." Jake put his hands down and sucked in another breath. "So tired..."

"I know you're tired, Jake, everything is going to be alright...Just let me-"  
  


Jake tried to sit up, but then a wave of fear washed over his face.

"Marco, my legs."

Marco turned around. 

"It's like they aren't there, My god, Marco, I can't feel my legs, I CAN'T FEEL MY LEGS! What's wrong with me?!?!" He started to shake "WHAT'S WRONG WTIH ME!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Same disclaimer applies. And this chapter is dedicated to Chero. 

Cassie didn't realize how hard her hands were gripping the side of the chair. She could barely speak; her mouth felt like it was covered in super glue. She could not believe what Marco had told her. 

_Paralyzed._

Nothing would ever be the same for him. All his struggles, his depression-before, they were bad enough, but now he's paralyzed? 

She felt sick. Sick to her stomach. 

Rae could sense her mommy wasn't feeling well and burrowed into her chest. 

Cassie sat there, stroking her daughter's hair. 

"Can he morph out of it?"

Marco sighed and leaned back. 

"No he can't. That was the first thing the doctors asked him to do. He tried every morph he had. He jut kept returning to the same state. It didn't matter how he pictured himself. 

What's even worse is that, for some reason, he can't morph people. He tried, he tried to acquire a nurses DNA, but it didn't work. The doctors, and Andalites, have no clue why. I just hope... When he first discovered he couldn't morph out of it, he asked me, begged me to put him out of his misery, to kill him. I told him he was crazy, that a true friend would never do something like that. He said a true friend wouldn't want to see him suffer. I don't know anymore. I just want him to be Jake again."

"Jake hasn't been Jake for a long time," Cassie said softly.

"I know, I just-"

"Mom-my," Rae said softly, interrupting Marco, "Cinmin bun"

"In a second sweetheart. I'll get you a cinnamon bun." 

"Marco, do you mind?" 

"Not at all." He went down the hall and returned with a cinnamon bun. 

"For you, princess!"

Rae squealed and tried to open the package.

"Not right now, honey." Cassie grabbed the treat out of her daughter's hands.

Cassie gently swung Rae back and forth. Marco was amazed. But Cassie always had a great maternal instinct. 

"So, I see you were busy back here on Earth too."

Cassie shot Marco daggers. 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, but she sure is cute. Is Ronnie…?"

Cassie sighed. 

"No he's not. I better explain from the beginning..."

            ___________________________________________________________

Almost 3 years ago...

Cassie kissed Ronnie on the cheek. "Have fun at the Lakers-Kings game tonight." 

"I'll be back by tomorrow. L.A. will be too rough a ride to do on one night."

Ronnie kissed her back, and grabbed the keys to his Escalade parked outside. She hadn't been successful in getting Ronnie to ditch his gas-guzzler, but he had been supportive of her in every single way. He was almost like Jake…

She shook her head. No one could ever be like Jake. At least, not the way he was before the valley. Cassie locked the door and made her way down the hall to her master bedroom.

_I need a shower. A nice long one._

She stepped into the shower and tried to clear her mind. Today, while Ronnie and she were hiking. Jake stopped by to get the coordinates to Tobias's valley. Poor Ax had been captured, and Jake was going to lead a rescue mission. But he wouldn't allow her to go. 

Stay on Earth, live your life. She repeated those words over and over in her head. She did have a nice life. A top selling book, a great fiancé in Ronnie, endorsements with L.L. Bean and Roquefort, a beautiful house in Berkeley...but...

She cut the water off and slipped out of the shower, into her robe and slippers. And as if someone could read her mind, she saw a Peregrine Falcon fly by her window.

"It can't be…" she thought to herself.

She heard a rap on her door about a minute later.

Don't open it. A little voice in the back of her head quipped. She ignored it and went for the doorknob.

Jake was standing at the threshold.

"Hi," Jake said sheepishly. 

"Jake, what are you doing here?" Cassie said, a little surprised. By the way he was acting earlier today, she expected him to be gone by this point in time.

"I uh, I came to say, goodbye...We won't be leaving until tomorrow..."

Now Cassie was starting to get mad. Not a word from this boy in almost a year, and now he wants to come in and talk?

"So? I'm going to go back to living my life. That's what you told me to do, Fearless Leader. So you go and play hero. I'm going to live."

She started to close the door. Jake stood in the way, preventing her from doing so. 

Cassie had made him mad. Furious. Nah, he was more than furious. He was pissed off. Cassie made him feel like dirt. All he wanted to do was say goodbye. He probably would never see her again, and she was this cold to him? Heh. If it wasn't for her, he wouldn't be in this situation. Tom...and Rachel... Goddamn her! She really was a bitch sometimes! But, in a strange way, that REALLY turned him on...

"Jake, just go," She turned to leave.

"Don't you walk away from me," he growled, grabbing her arm with power.

"Stop! Let me go!"

She was pinned to the now-closed door by him

"What the hell, you arrogant son of a-"

She was cut off but one of the most passionate kisses she had ever experienced. 

"Oh Jake…" she moaned when she was finally able to catch her breath."Do it again," as she kissed him back, with all of the emotion that he had kissed her with. 

All the years of anger, pain and frustration came out as they tore at each other's clothes on the way to her bedroom. When they finally got there, Jake looked into her eyes. Her beautiful, warm, brown eyes. They made him want to melt into the bed.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked sincerely while planting kisses all over her face.

Cassie kissed him, and took her engagement ring off her finger.

"I can't go back to him. Not after this." She placed it on the nightstand.

And then they were lost in each other. 

**_Back to the present......_**

"Wow." was all Marco could say. 

"He left me after we made love. The next morning, I was by myself. And VERY sick. I found out I was pregnant. Nine months later, I had Rae. We did two DNA tests. One from the military database, and his parents gave blood for a reverse DNA test. Two perfect matches."

She stroked Rae's hair.

"Sometimes, I thought, 'Why me?' I would wake up everyday and see him in her face, knowing I'd never see him again. But then I would hold her in my arms, and all of it would be worth it."  
Cassie could feel the tears start to swell in her eyes. 

"And now that he's alive, I don't know what to feel."  
  


Marco didn't know what to say. What could he say_? I'm sorry that my best friend and you ex-boyfriend knocked you up and left you pregnant before he went on an intergalactic kamikaze rescue mission and ended up a cripple?_

A nurse came out and broke Marco's thoughts.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but Berenson is awake."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Same Disclaimer applies. And I won't spoil the story for all of you by telling you why Jake can't morph out of his injuries.

You'll just have to be patient...and Pharrell will ALWAYS be mine…

"Well Cass, I guess you'd better be the first one to welcome him back"

"OK," Cassie got up from the seat, her emotions still shaken.

"Don't worry; I'll watch Rae until you're ready"

She nodded and walked into Jake's room.

When she got there, she gasped and put her hand over her mouth. Jake was lying in the bed, with machines blinking and whirring all around him. There were tubes sticking out of him, especially his chest. His neck was in a brace, and his throat was hooked up to a ventilator. There were many IV's hooked up to his arms and hands. His head was shaved from the brain surgery, and bandages covered his right eye. A wheelchair was tucked away next to his bed. 

Terrible was too light a word to describe him.

 Cassie saw people in hospitals all the time, as part of her charity work, but it hurt more to see someone that she cared about-

Stop it! He left you!

She decided to speak up.

One of us has to break the silence.

"Hi," she said meekly.

Jake knew that voice anywhere. It sounded like an angel's. Cassie. He peered at his doorway with his good eye, and his heart swelled. She was beautiful. Her hair was longer, but pulled back. He face was the same, but a little older. And her eyes. Her beautiful eyes. He was starting to fall for her all over again. But part of him wouldn't let that happen. He didn't say anything back.

"How are you doing?"

Again, silence.

She pulled up a chair next to his bed. He tried to turn his head away from her.

"Do you want anything? Soda, chips, candy?"

Again, silence.

She sighed.

"Jake, I only drooped by to say hello. I don't have time to play games. When you want to act like a grown man, let me know." She turned to leave.

"Go back to Ronnie." he mumbled under his breath.

"What did you say?" she whipped around.

"You heard me. Go back to Ronnie. He's MAN enough for you."

"Jake, that's not why I-"

Hell, he has 5 years, a perfect job, a perfect fiancée, and legs. He has everything on me. 

"Jake, I didn't-"

"SURE, you have this perfect life, and you came to see the cripple, the fucking gimp, to laugh at me. You don't give a shit about me. No one does. You all make me sick!"

"Go to hell Jake! I'm with Ronnie because he doesn't run away from responsibility! Like you did after you fucked my brains out and left me!" she screamed.

That outburst made both of them silent. Only the machines hooked up to Jake made any noise. 

"Maybe you're right. Maybe, I should go. I'll call Marco when-"  
  


"Wait! Cassie, I didn't mean-I'm, I'm-"

She turned back around.

"I'm sorry."  His voice came out tired, defeated.

"I didn't mean for any of this to happen. And, what I did to you that night-"

THAT NIGHT.  It brought back memories of intense pleasure and sheer pain for the both of them.

Cassie sat back down in the chair, staring at her hands, ashamed.

"Jake, I've thought about that night every day for the last three years. It was indescribable. But why the hell did you do it? Why did you leave me?" her voice was reduced to a whisper.

"I was scared. Scared to tell you how I felt about you. Scared to go on the mission to save Ax. I was afraid I would fail. So I looked for someone to comfort me....I should have never done that to you, I'm so sorry."

"I hated you for the longest time after that Jake, I really did. But after, I, I just couldn't."

She stood up. 

"Jake, there's someone I'd like for you to meet," Cassie said quietly. She left his room for a second, and then brought a small girl back with her. Jake saw her light brown hair. The freckles? And the eyes? 

OH MY LORD...

"Jake, this is Rachel. " She sat Rae on her lap. "Your daughter."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

This chapter is dedicated to Jinako-Chan :) Same disclaimer as always.

"I have a...a daughter?"

Jake was literally breathless.

Today was not a good day for him. Not like any day lately was good for him, anyway.

He woke up that morning in a fog. The doctors kept prodding him, looking him over as if he were some sort of lab animal. They all stood around him, shaking their heads and writing things down on clipboards. Then they took him in for brain surgery, to try and restore the sight in his eye.

_It probably didn't work. Nothing does. At least, not for me._

He looked down on himself. His legs, now thinner from disuse. The tubes and IV's coming out from his body....

_"I'm sorry to say this, but you're paralyzed from the waist down Jacob. You'll never walk again."_

That voice kept running around in his head, haunting him. At first, he didn't want to believe it was true. he tried to get up, he tried to morph out of it. He tried morphing Homer, his old dog, because that was, in fact, his first morph ever. The doctors hoped his injuries would go away. 

But they didn't. Morph after morph, surgery after surgery, he still couldn't feel his legs. No one knew why.

And now this...a kid? 

"Yes Jake, we have a daughter. We didn't use protection, remember?" Cassie's soft voice returned him to the present.

"But.....we only did it one time..." he said weakly.  
"It only TAKES one time," 

Jake adjusted the bed to get a better look at Cassie. She looked like she was about to cry. Her eyes had lines around them and were puffy. She was holding back a well of emotion.

"Jake, do you know? Do you know how much you put me through? How much pain?  When I first found out I was pregnant...I wanted to kill you, I wanted to..." She adjusted Rae's position on her lap." I thought about abortion, but I just couldn't do it."

She paused for a moment, her voice cracking. 

"I thought I was no better than a whore. I was so depressed. And the pregnancy was so rough Jake. I was sick all the time. Gestational diabetes. I had to move in with my parents. I wanted to give her up. My parents thought it would be better for me to give her to an adoption agency, but when she was born...Jake, it was like magic. I looked into her eyes, and suddenly, everything was OK."

She stroked Rae's hair.

"I mean, I couldn't deny your parents their only grandchild. She's all they had left...Our little Princess. I can't even imagine living without her."

Rae looked up at Jake and smiled. She reached out one of her little hands to Jake's IV's.

"No no no Rae," Cassie scolded, "We don't play with your Daddy's tubes."

"It's all right." Jake said. "She can't do any more damage to me. Go ahead. Put her on the bed."

Cassie put Rae on Jake's  bed. Jake adjusted the bed a bit more. 

Rae smiled again and reached out a hand to Jake. Her other hand was sticky with the cinnamon bun.

"What do you have there?" Jake asked.

Rae reached her other hand out and tried to give Jake part of the cinnamon bun. Cassie tenderly helped Rae put the cinnamon bun in Jake's mouth.

"Da-ddy." Rae said. 

He looked at his daughter again. He couldn't help but notice how much she looked like the both of them. It was as if someone had mixed Cassie and him in a blender. Rae's light brown skin, his eyes, and his hair color. Was that his nose too? Everything about Rae was so new, so innocent, so pure.

_I hope she never has to experience any of the pain that Cassie or I went through. _

He reached out and touched his daughter for the first time.

"Yes, I'm your Daddy," he said before he burst into tears.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7

Same disclaimer as always. Oh, and this chapter is dedicated to whoever likes it! There!

"So…what…are we going to...do, Cassie?' he draped an arm over Rae, who was snuggling close to her daddy, "I mean, I …I...want to be part of my daughter's life…"

The scene almost broke Cassie's heart. 

_I always imagined him holding her like that…only he wasn't…like…like THIS…_

She took a deep breath.

"We'll figure something out. When you get better, we can discuss custody and visitation..." she trailed off. She noticed that Jake was getting woozy.

_It's probably from all the medication._

"Hey, you look a little tired there. We'll be back later on, when you're feeling better."

She paused for a moment, reaching into her purse.

"Here are some pictures of Rae," She handed him a baby picture and a preschool picture, "Just so you can have a couple of day brighteners."

She then reached for Rae.

"Hey kiddo, it's time to go. Daddy is sleepy"

"Ok," Rae said. Cassie reached over and picked Rae up from Jake's weakening grasp.

"Hey Cass?" Jake strained 

"Yes?"

_So beautiful, he thought as she turned around with his child in her arms._

"Friends?" he asked

She touched his hand. 

"Friends," she smiled and walked out the room.

Ronnie was waiting for her in one of the chairs.

"I figured you could use some privacy," he said, getting up to hug and kiss her," Letting him know about Rae…"

"Thank you Ron," She held on to him tight, much to the disdain of Marco, who was watching Ronnie out of the corner of his eye. He had the nerve to flirt with a couple of nurses while Cassie and Rae were in the room with Jake.

"And how are you doing, littun?" he patted Rae on the head.

"Da-ddy," she pointed to Jake's room

Cassie smiled an embarrassed smile and knelt don.

"Rae, I told you that Daddy's not feeling well. He has to stay here."

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Rae, remember what I told you. You have to be a big girl now. Don't start in here."

Rae pouted and started to suck her thumb.

_Toddlers. I'll have to ask Mom and Dad if I was this bad when I was a kid._

Just then, Jake's parents burst through the doors of the ICU.

"Cassie!" Jean said. "We flew up as soon as we got word."

Rae smiled as soon as she saw her Grandparents.

"Rachel, is that you?" Steve asked. "You're getting so BIG!" He bent down to pick her up and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

Cassie stood while Jake's parents doted all over their granddaughter.

"Wama! Wampa!" Rae squeaked.

"Our little honey bun," Jake's mom took Rae from Steve's grasp and rubbed noses with her. "Have you been good for your Mommy and Mr. Ronnie?"

She happily nodded her head.

"Good, because we have something special for you." Steve reached into his travel bag and pulled out a Teddy Bear. Rae squealed again.

"You DIDN'T" Cassie said with mock disdain. "I swear, you two are going to spoil her rotten!"

"Well, we love our grandbaby." Steve said while running his hand lovingly through her hair.

Marco got up from his seat and approached Jake's parents.

"Dr…Mrs. Berenson…"

"Marco!" Jean wrapped Marco up in a huge hug

"How are you doing, son?" Steve asked.

"Hey, I'm back on Earth, I can't complain."

"How is he?" Jean asked." Does he know about?"

"Yes. He knows."Cassie picked Rae up again.

"That's at least one good thing for him, I suppose..." his mom trailed.

An uncomfortable silence filled the room. While Cassie couldn't be faulted for moving on, she always felt awkward whenever she and Ronnie were with Jake's parents. Like it was wrong somehow.

"Well I guess we should get going. We have a long ride back tonight. And we ALL know how cranky Rae gets when she gets tired." She gave everyone in the room hugs while Ronnie shook everyone's hand. Then she put her arm around Ronnie and left.

Out of the corner of his eye, Jake could see Cassie leaving with her arm around HIM.

_It figures…_He thought to himself. He felt like he was about to drown in a sea of sleep. Nice, peaceful, comfy sleep. He clutched the pictures of his daughter in his hand.

_Maybe I'll have a good dream._

Jake was almost gone when his parents entered the room. His mom gasped while his dad raced over to check out his chart. 

"Jacob…" was all his mom could say.

"A daughter….I have a daughter…" was all he could say before he fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8

Same disclaimer applies. Liliyofth valley, this is for you!

On the ride home, neither Ronnie or Cassie said much. Rae curled up in Cassie's lap in the van. Ronnie looked down on mother and child. They looked so peaceful, so serene. Somehow he didn't feel right. Like he was infringing on something.

He looked down at his shoes. 

Cassie never even told him she was pregnant when she broke it off with him. She dissapeared to her parent's house. She wouldn't return his calls. He tried to go down and see her but her parents turned him away. It was only after Rae was born that she saw him.

And told him the truth.

::"The baby's not yours, Ron..." She said as she cradled her daughter tighty.

He stared at her.

"It's Jake's"::

The words slapped at him like a wet towel. They still did

Jake's...of course...the perfect war hero. 

The rest of the animorphs had gone on rescue mission to save Ax the Andalite. They hadn't been seen or heard from since the last time She and Ronnie had seen him, hiking in the forest. He didn't know how or when it happened. Shucks, it could have happened after the breakup. All he knew is that the woman he cared for had another man's child. 

He almost felt justified checking out other women...in every way....

He couldn't believe it. But his emotions for her...and the fact that the crew of The Rachel were now presumed dead....

He didn't think it was a mistake to get back together with her. After Rae turned 1, she moved back into her house in Berkeley. They decided to raise her daughter together. They were going to get married in a couple of months. Life was good.

But I didn't count on him coming back...

_______________________________________________________________

When Jake woke up, the sun was already bright in the sky. His mother was sitting at the side of his bed, her eyes puffy. He could tell she had been crying.

"Wha..what..where?"

"Hey Jake," she smiled a sad smile. He didn't know if she was going to burst into tears again or not. 

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired," he creaked out.

She held his hand

"Just rest then, just rest," He leaned his head sideways on the pillow He almost didn't expect his parents to be here at all. Why did the come?

They feel sorry for me. They pity me. Just like everyone else.

"Where's Dad?"

"Your father is meeting with your doctors to see what might and might not work in terms of your recovery, including medication and rehabilitation-"

She was cut off by Steve entering the room with Jake's team of doctors.

"Hey son, it's good to see you up." He took a seat next to his wife.

"I've been talking to your doctors and it seems that they have you on a very good program of meds, and you'll be on track with a great rehabilitation program once you are medically discharged from the Army.But the most important thing is that we get you well again, both physically and mentally."

"With the differently abled, they recover much quicker in a loving, caring environment." one of his doctors added.

"We want you to come home Jake," his dad said."We want you to come stay with us. You'll have access to the best doctors, the best care, and it would be no problem for us to modify the house, and to turn the den into a bedroom"

Jake wanted to scream. His parents literally disowned him ofr the past few years, and now they wanted to treat him all nice because he was paralyzed? They wanted to be afamily again?

NO way. They were probably putting on a show for the doctors. He knew what was going to happen once they left the hospital. Cold stares and an icy relationship.

"I don't want the best care, I just want my legs." Jake said plainly, with a hint of sadness in his voice.

HIs dad patted him on the hand.

"Son, we're going ot do the best we can."

Jake sighed and looked towards the bright sun. Unfortunately, it did not reflect his feelings.

Everyone tries to do the best they can, but they don't know I'm dying inside...


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9 

 Same disclaimer applies…Oedipal Kat, knock yourself out! Oh yeah…and Jake's situation will be revealed later on…so be patient!

            Cassie rolled over in bed. After getting back from the hospital, she and Ronnie spent a wonderful evening together. It was amazing; Ronnie truly knew how to make her feel like a woman. All she needed after today was someone to comfort her, and he was right there. And he never argued about using protection. After Rae, Cassie was through with surprises. _It's just my luck that I got the biggest one of all today._

She didn't know what to feel after today. Seeing Jake. Like_ that…_

She needed to get up and get a cool drink. She grabbed her robe from the bedpost and put it on.  Then she went to her bathroom for a quick drink of water. It didn't help.

Sighing, she turned off the light. 

_I'll just go and see if Rachel is ok…_

She went down the hall and stepped into her daughter's room. Cassie could sense Rae's fear."

"Mom-my" She cried out softly. Cassie instantly rushed to her side.

"What's wrong, baby?"

"Da-ddy" Rae cried.

Cassie started to worry. Ever since they came back from the hospital earlier that night, Rae was silent. She wouldn't say anything and didn't even want to eat dinner. 

Maybe taking her to see him was too much. Especially at this age…she's' so impressionable.

Rae looked up at her, eyes shining with tears.

"Oh Rachel, don't cry, don't cry." She propped Rae up. 

"Remember when I used to tell you about Daddy? About how he went to heaven in a spaceship with the rest of Mommy's friends?" Rae nodded her head. "Well, Daddy and his friends came back from heaven to be with us. But your daddy got hurt. So he has to stay in the hospital until he gets better. OK?" She kissed Rae's head. "I need you to be strong. I know this is scary, but your daddy will get better." She kissed her daughter's cheek. Now sleep tight, little one. Mommy loves you so much. 

Rae smiled and then instantly went to sleep.

_My little angel…_

She quietly left the room and went back down the hall to her own. The stars were especially beautiful tonight. Cassie crept around her room, past a sleeping Ronnie, to her balcony. The night was unusually warm. Cassie tied her robe tighter around her body and stared out onto her backyard. Moonlight rippled over her hot tub and pool. IN the distance, she could see the Pacific Ocean. A light breeze blew her hair from her shoulders.

 _Gorgeous._

_Rachel would love that I have such a classy house, she would be sunbathing around my pool, looking like a model._

On nights like these, she understood the war. She understood why thousands upon thousands had to die. To preserve the beauty that was in front of her. The Ellimist once told her that there was no place that held Earth's beauty, its uniqueness, for a thousand worlds. 

_I'm happy they're back to experience it._

She felt a hand on her shoulder. She was startled, almost ready to go into battle morph. 

"What are you doing up so late?" Ronnie asked, partially knowing the answer already. 

"Musing…"Cassie said quietly. "But it's a nice night out anyway."

"It's late, you should get to bed" He whispered in her ear. 

"Can't sleep," she said, tilting her head back to get the entire breeze. The moonlight gave her ebony skin an almost heavenly glow.

"You're thinking about them, aren't you?" he asked truthfully.

She nodded her head.

"You know, I'm as shocked as you are that they came back," She said as she leaned into him.

Silence. 

"This doesn't change ANYTHING. You KNOW I love you."

"It's just not going to be the same," he admitted "I felt so unwanted around his parents today."

"Look, I knew this was going to be difficult, but you KNEW Jake was the father of my child. But it doesn't change my feelings for you, or the fact that we'll be married in two months."

She nuzzled against him.

"Let's get ready for our day tomorrow."

Then they went back to bed.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10! OK guys, after this chapter, the first arc of The New will be complete. Anonymous-Kat…you know what time it is….Same disclaimer as always.

_Earlier that day…_

"Son, talk to me, tell me what's wrong," Steve asked Jake.

"Nothing, nothing, I just want to be alone right now…"

"Steve, let's give him some time," Jean held onto her husband's shoulder.

His parents and doctors all left the room. 

Maybe it was the meds, maybe it was just because of all of the new information rammed down his throat, but Jake was feeling woozy again.  Even...thinking….took effort…

It didn't take long before Jake was asleep again.

            _________________________________________________________

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Jake woke up with sweat covering him. He looked out the window at the rising sun.

_It was all a dream. The medicine has you tricking out big time, bro._

He was sure it was real. 

Cassie came to him after the final battle. 

"….you coward!" she yelled at him. Then she turned into the big red eye of the Crayak. Tom and Rachel's lifeless bodies floated around the Crayak's eye. Then he saw the bodies of the 17,000 Yeerks he killed. 

_YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A KILLER. A COLD-BLOODED KILLER_. Crayak sneered.

He needed some water. He reached for the side of his bed…

WHAM! He fell out the bed entirely. 

 Sprawled on the floor, he realized the reality of his situation. He was truly helpless like this. Two nurses came running to help him back into his bed.

"Mr. Berenson! Goodness, what were you trying to do? You almost killed yourself!"

"I just wanted some water." he tried to explain.

"The next time, just ask someone for help. They'll be glad to aid you."

The other nurse looked at him. Berenson was a handsome young man. It was a shame that he had been injured the way he was. 

Once Jake was put back into the bed, he was given the call button for the nurses' station. 

"From now on Mr., use this whenever you want something. That's what we're here for."

The two nurses left Jake alone with the 

If he weren't so weak, he would have used his morphs to do whatever he wanted to do. Now, even if he had the energy, he would still have to demorph afterwards. And he'd be no better off than he was before. Why had everything gone downhill? Yesterday, everything seemed to be better. Rae was here…his daughter! Every time he thought of her, his heart instantly swelled with happiness. She was the cutest little thing he had ever seen. His little girl was the best thing he had done in his life. And that included beating the Yeerks.

_Instead of taking a life….I made one…._

And Cassie. Where she touched his hand, he still felt sparks…His attraction to her would never dissipate…but Ronnie….

_He's one lucky guy…he has my wife and child…_

_  
Wait, did I say wife?_

Jake's thoughts were interrupted by a young-looking teenager with disheveled blond hair…

"Tobias!" Jake said weakly.

"Hey, Jake," Tobias said, gently taking a seat next to his bed.

"What's up, Bird-boy?" Jake tried to joke, using the nickname Marco had coined for him a long, long, time ago. 

"Nothing much," Tobias said, running his hand through his hair. He looked upset to Jake. 

"Speak for yourself," Tobias playfully retorted.

Jake adjusted his bed so that he was nearly sitting up.

"Why did you stop by, instead of flying?" Jake asked.

"They finally cleared me to leave this place, thank God." Tobias stopped running his hands through his hair and chuckled a sad chuckle, "I'll be moving in with Marco until I can find my own place. Maybe a job. I might go back to school. Or maybe I can teach in the ornithology department."

"There's something you aren't telling me,"

Tobias slouched down in the chair.

"So the vets are examining me, right? It seems that outer space wasn't kind to my hawk morph. Kidney failure. They said I had weeks to live, if that."

Tobias wrung his hands.

"They…they made me give up my wings…they made me trap myself…they made me become human."


	11. Chapter 11

Ch 11  

Same Disclaimer applies. Filanvampire….This one's all yours!

"Why? Why would you give up your wings?"

Tobias sighed again. 

"Despite the fact that I could morph out of it, my hawk morph was getting older and older. Remember, I acquired a full-grown red-tail when we first got the power. Of it weren't the kidney failure, it would have been something else, like liver failure, cancer, or

blindness that would have caught up to me. So they stood there, with AK-47's and made sure I stayed human past 2 hours. The government's official policy is that they can't afford to lose any more Animoprhs. We're too valuable."

Both Jake and Tobias were silent after that. Rachel was on both their minds. 

"I guess we're both stuck as something we don't want to be, huh?"Jake tried to joke. 

"Bad joke man, you're no Marco." Tobias leaned back in his chair again. 

"I mean. I don't mind being human, but. I guess…what I realized…is that life goes on…"

Jake still wasn't sure whether Tobias had forgiven him completely. Tobias's willingness to follow him into Kelbrid Space, and staying with him throughout this whole ordeal…but Rachel was Tobias's only reason for being human. 

"I loved her too, man. She was my cousin too." Jake said softly. 

All Tobias could do was tilt his head back. Jake tried to understand, but he would never know how it felt to lose the one he loved forever. 

He then noticed two pictures of a little girl in a frame. Jake's mom had put the pictures of Rae on display for everyone to see. 

"Who is that?" Tobias asked. 

"Huh?" Jake asked, confused.

"The girl in the picture."

Jake smiled his slow smile. 

"That's my daughter, Rachel."

"YOU have a daughter?" Tobias said, puzzled."When? How?"

"Before we left…Cassie and I…did it…"

"She's so cute, Jake," Tobias said as he turned the picture over in his hands. His heart stopped for a split second. He could even see some of Rachel in Rae.

_Yeah, he'll never understand._

Marco popped his head in the door.

"Yo, yo,"

Tobias turned around, put the picture frame down, and walked over to Marco. Then they slapped hands. Marco came over to the bed and rubbed Jake's head playfully.

"What's up guys? Tobias, I got everything you need. My place in San Fran is set up, you can stay there as long as you'd like until you get back on your...uh...feet…we'll go shopping for some clothes, you're gonna be hooked up, man." 

"Thanks, man. I appreciate it. Especially the clothes part." Tobias was still standing there in his morphing outfit.

And like clockwork, Jake's parents followed Marco into the room, along with one of Jake's doctors and a psychiatrist. 

"Hey honey," Jean kissed her son's head. "Are you feeling better?"

"A little," Jake lied. The injuries that he sustained were really starting to catch up with him. Even breathing hurt. 

"We brought you something to eat," she continued, giving him a takeout bag. "A cheeseburger with some fries, and orange juice. Your doctors wouldn't allow me to give you any soda."

"Thanks," Jake muttered weakly. Jean took to the task of cutting up the hamburger so that he could eat it easily.

"Son, your mom, your doctors, Marco, and I all sat down and talked about your situation. We believe that we've come up with the best plan for your treatment and recovery.  You're scheduled to be released in 2 weeks. You're going to come home with us, and stay downstairs in the den. From there, you'll go to outpatient physical therapy every day. We've also enrolled you in GED classes 3 times a week. This really is the best option. We'll have access to world-class medical care. When I'm home, I'll look after you, but when I'm at my practice, we'll send over one of my nurses to check on you. And, of course, your mom works from home, so someone will always be around, in case of any emergencies. We also want to get you set up with a psychiatrist. One of my old pals from med school is specially trained with treating the differently abled-

_Differently Abled._

Jake stopped eating.

Is that all anyone saw him as anymore? All these decisions, where he would live, when he would go to school, hell, even if he'd take a bite out of his cheeseburger, were being made without him. 

Suddenly, the physical pain in his body started turning his emotions into a hot boil. 

"Why don't you just come out and say it, Dad?" Jake spat.

"Say what, son?" Steve asked.

"You KNOW what I'm talking about. Stop with all this differently abled shit. Just come out and say it. Call me a gimp. A cripple.  A freak. Just stop pretending that you care."

"Jake, we're trying to do what's best for you. Of course we care-"

Jake cut off his mom.

"You don't care about me. You're putting on a show. Where were you after Tom and Rachel died, huh? You didn't even SPEAK to me. I was worse than the devil in your eyes. Well guess what? If I hadn't given that order, we'd be sitting around with slugs in our brains. Or we'd all be dead. Though, that might be better than living with you again. You two were always clueless. You cared more about your doubles ranking than the fact your sin was spending too much time with the Sharing." The tone in Jake's voice was venomous.

Steve sighed.

"Jake, this is a difficult time-"

"You're goddamn right it's difficult! I can't even fucking breathe without pain. You have NO IDEA what I'm going through. And what about Rae? How am I going to see her? Or did you plan that out with Cassie too?"

"Jake, man, chill out!" Marco went over to his side. 

"I won't chill out! You're trying to take e away my daughter! The one good thing in my life! You won't take her from me!"

"Jake! Please!" Jean begged.

"You're all against me! He continued to yell, "GET OUT! GET THE FUCK OUT! NO ONE CARES! NO ONE CARES ABOUT ME!" The machines surrounding Jake started to blink and whirr faster.

The psychiatrist stood up. 

"Why don't we give CPT Berenson some time alone?"

While everyone was filing out of the room, the psychiatrist pulled Jake's main doctor and Steve over to the side. 

"I want to give him some Thorazine to sedate him, and why don't we try some Prozac. You were telling me about a history of depression, Steve, but there seems to be Post Traumatic Stress Disorder and some anger management issues as well."

Jake couldn't hear a word. He was passed out from exhaustion


	12. Chapter 12

Ch 12

Same disclaimer applies. Brutal2003…you know what's up… ;)

Cassie dreamed peacefully that night. Ronnie WAS a great guy. He made her feel wonderful. And he was great to Rachel, even though she wasn't his kid. . He helped her Dad out whenever they went home to visit her parents. Her mom loved him. They were getting married in 8 weeks.

_He really is the perfect guy!_

So what was the problem? She couldn't help but think of Jake. 

_He used to be so strong._

            She remembered kissing him on the Iskoort home world. Then she though of him now. What did he do to deserve that?

_He killed people! He would have killed his own brother if you hadn't stopped him!_ Her conscious told her.

_But after the final battle, he was seriously messed up! YOU KNEW THAT! Why else did he go into a deep depression? Why didn't you help him?_

_I tried!_

_Liar, you called him a coward. You loved him and walked away._

_I couldn't help him! I don't love him anymore!_

_Do you?_           __

            She didn't know that her moral wrangling had lasted all night. She looked over at the clock. 7:30!!!! She'd be late for her morning class, and afterwards, she had a meeting with the President about the state of the Hork-Bajir.

"Hey Ron," she whispered into his ear. 

"Mornin' sweetie," he mumbled.

"I'm running late. I haven't even taken my morning jog. Could you take Rachel to daycare?"

"No prob, hey Cass, thanks for last night. It was great."

She blushed as she put on her jogging suit.

"I love you, Cassie. I can't believe you'll be my wife in 3 months. Most guys would die to have a woman this amazing."

She just shook her head as she walked out the room, off to clear her head. She knew just who to talk to…

She went to the phone and dialed the all too familiar number. Cassie knew her Mom would drop heaven and earth for her daughter, even this early in the morning. On the second ring, her mom picked up. 

"Hey Mom, It's me."

"Mmhmm. Cassie. Why didn't you call me?"

MOTHERS.

"Why didn't I call you for what, mom? I talked to you a couple days ago."

"You KNOW what I'm talking about. Why did I have to find out from CNN that my grandbaby's father is alive and back on earth?"

"Oh gosh mom, I'm sorry. I meant to call you, I really did-"

"Uh-huh-"

"I'm serious Mom! Jake and I, we just had...to have a little _TALK_, that's all."

"Did you tell him about the baby?" Alisha interrupted.

"Yes,"

"And?"

"He's thrilled." Cassie held back a small smile and lowered her voice, afraid that she'd disturb a now-asleep Ronnie. "He told me that he wants to be a part of Rachel's life." She paused.

"GOOD, that boy needs to take some responsibility for what he did, leaving you like that…" Alisha could sense that something was not right.

"Cassie, what's wrong?"

_Mothers can always tell…_

"Mom, he's hurt…badly…emotionally as well…but…Jesus mom, he's paralyzed!" Cassie's voice cracked,"Are you still there?"

"Yes, baby. I'm here. Sweet Lord in heaven. How did it happen?"

"A spaceship crash. And he can't morph out of it. He'll be paralyzed from the waist down for the rest of his life."

Cassie could hear her mom take a long breath. 

"At first, when he got back, I wanted to wring his neck, but now…everything has changed Mom." She lowered her voice even more. 

"I bet it has, Cassie, I bet it has. Oh Cassandra....Ronnie, and Rachel…do they know? I know Rae is only two, but it's best that you tell babies these things early, so their little minds can grasp what's going on. Don't take them for granted. Babies know more than you think."

"Yes, Mom, Ronnie knows. He was with me when I found out. And I told Rae that her Daddy got hurt in space and now he can't walk. I think she understands."

"Good, Good. You know, I'm concerned about you. Especially you and Rae. My god, both of you have been through a lifetime of pain in such a short time. I get worried…"

"Mom, there's no need to worry about us," Cassie said in her shrill fake voice she used when she lied. "The only person that should be worried about anything is Jake, because I'm sure Daddy would like to have a nice man-o-man talk with him." Cassie laughed a nervous laugh. John had said on many occasions that he would 'kill that white boy' if he ever saw him again. 

Alisha laughed a little.

"I'll do my best to keep your father away. He knows, though. He's at the vet school down at the university right now, in fact. He needs another couple of assistants, now that the clinic has gotten so large."  
Cassie was proud that her parents we able to get back, somewhat, to their old lives. Her dad still ran the rehabilitation clinic, never in need of funding again, thanks to Cassie. After the Gardens blew up, Cassie's mom was temporarily out of a job, but the zoo downtown needed a new head vet, and being the mother of an Animorph didn't hurt. 

"Well, Sweetie, I need to get onto work. I'll talk to you later on tonight. Give my love to Rae. I miss you guys."

"I miss you too. "

"I love You Cassie, don't forget that."

"I love you too Mom"

"Good Bye sweetie,"

"Bye Mom."

Cassie hung up the phone.

I need to get on with my day too…

Cassie took a step outside, and looked at the sun, which was high in the sky.

_I hope the rest of my day is as beautiful is this. _


	13. Chapter 13

Ch 13

Same disclaimer applies. :: Ping-pong balls rattle around in the lottery:: And this chapter is dedicated to Kaz456! 

"OK Class, we'll go over reactions on Friday. Prepare for that quiz on Monday as well."

Cassie picked up her Chemistry books and tried to make a beeline for the door. It felt kind of odd being a college student on top of her other responsibilities. Her meeting this morning with the president went very well. The Hork-Bajir population was healthy and growing. They were growing so fast, they might need to move out of the valley. 

_Great. On top of Orgo, another thing I need to worry about._

But still, she enjoyed being able to have a semi-normal college experience. Of course, there was still the occasional autograph-seeker who bugged her for a picture from time to time. 

But that's what you get for saving the world.

Cassie started to walk across the green. Most of the other kids were going back to the dorms, to get ready to have some fun this weekend. Instead of joining them, she had to go pick up Rae from daycare. 

_That's what happens when you have unprotected sex._

"Hey Cass," A couple people from her class called out.

"Oh! Hey Dom, hey Malik and Amanda! What's up?"

"Hey, we were gonna play some Frisbee out here, than we were going to pick up a bite to eat at the food court. Do you wanna come?"

Cassie looked at her watch. 

"Aw guys, I'm sorry, but I have to run and pick up my little girl. I really wish I could though."

"Maybe next time Cassie. Don't worry about it." 

They waved and walked away.

Cassie looked back at them. IN their collection of tank tops, jeans, baseball caps, and khaki shorts, they looked like the stereotypical college students, enjoying the best years of their lives. Cassie loved Rae to death, but sometimes…NO! She could never wonder about the most important thing in her life. She looked down at the black business suit she was wearing. 

_Still, just a day being normal would be fun._

She walked to where the campus daycare was. After entering the gate, she looked around for Rae. She finally spotted her playing in the sandbox with some of the other kids and a teacher. Before Cassie could even say a word, Rae put her bucket down and ran over to Cassie.

"MOMMY!" Rae's overalls and yellow shirt were covered in sand.

Cassie knelt down and kissed Rae."Hey honey! I missed you!"

"Miss Mommy!" Rae attached herself to Cassie's upper body.

"Ugh, you get bigger every day, I swear."

Rae batted her light brown eyes and smiled.

"Okay Rae, let's get you checked out, and then we can go."

Cassie walked into the building and went up to the teacher at the front desk.

"Hello Ms. Branch! How are ya?"

"I'm fine, Ms. Parker. How was Rae today?"

"That's what I was going to ask you about. She slept a good while today, and sort of kept to herself. That's not like the Rachel I know. She only woke up for art, lunch, and playtime this afternoon. Has she been sick lately?"

"No, she hasn't been sick. We've just been going through some major changes lately, with the wedding and all," Cassie said, partially telling the truth, "It's nothing we can't handle, right Rae?"

Rae looked up and smiled.

"Well, here's some of the artwork she did today. She'll make the prettiest, and and most talented little flower girl at the wedding. Take care now."

"You too, Ms. Parker."

Cassie gathers Rae's things from her cubby, and headed out the door. 

As Cassie and Rae made their way across campus, they saw people relaxing, studying, tossing footballs & Frisbees, and basically lounging in the beautiful sunshine. People were just chilling, living normal, relaxing college lives.

_Good, no autograph seekers._

She waved to Dom, Amanda, and Malik, who had joined a bunch of other kids in a furious game of ultimate Frisbee. 

They all waved back.

_I just wish I had one day…_

_            _________________________________________________________

It was only 3:30 when Cassie finally got off campus. She wanted to head straight home, but something in her mind told her to take a detour.

At the interstate exchange, she took the on-ramp that would take her to the base where Jake was.

The drive was very long, but it didn't seem to matter because Rae was asleep. Cassie used the time to think and reflect about how different her life would be in two months. 

_I'll be married…jeez…_

The long ride seemed to calm her nerves. In fact, when she got to the base, she was pretty relaxed, given that she was going to see her seriously injured her ex-boyfriend in the hospital.

As she pulled up to the base, the MP waved her though when he saw her driver's license. 

"Anything for an Animorph, ma'am." The MP said with a smile.

_Great, but I'm not an Animorph anymore. I'm just Cassie._

She pulled around to the base hospital, got out of the car, put a sleeping Rae in her stroller, and made her way to the intensive care unit. 

At the nurses' station, she requested to see Jake. 

"I'm sorry, he's not here anymore."

"Where is he?" A hint of panic overtook Cassie's voice.

"Berenson? Oh, he got moved to North Wing. That's where they send the people who are physically challenged"

A slight wave of relief washed over Cassie's face. 

"It's out this door, down the hall to the elevator. Take the elevator to the 4th floor. Walk to the left again, and then turn right when you see the receptionist. Berenson's in room 4720." The nurse told her.

"Thank you."

Cassie, stroller in hand, started the long and complicated journey to the North Wing. She was glad that Rae was napping in the stroller, because she saw soldiers in all types of conditions. Burned all over, in wheelchairs, missing legs, arms or even both.  Some were blind, disfigured, and deformed. There were even some mentally disturbed people wandering the halls.

_This is the true horror of war._

Finally she made it to the north wing. She checked in with the nurse on duty.

"I'm here to see CPT Jake Berenson, please."

"I'm sorry, but he's on psychiatric watch. No visitors. Especially kids." The nurse looked down with a sneer upon Rae.

"This is his **daughter**." Cassie said loud enough for everyone on the floor to here.

The nurse paused.

"Ok, let me check. And are you her nanny?"

"No, I'm her mother." Cassie was a kind soul at heart, but this lady was really making her mad.

"I was going to say. I knew she was a mulatto, I've never seen a black baby with that color hair. Another nurse will be by shortly."

Almost instantaneously, another nurse appeared to take Cassie to Jake's room.

"Roger, help her out. Take her to Berenson."

"No prob,"

Cassie was VERY glad that she was away from that woman. Five more seconds, and she wouldn't be responsible for her actions.

_I hate ignorant people…_

The nurse held the door open and Cassie pushed Rae into the room.

Jake wasn't in the bed. He was in his wheelchair, sitting, looking out the window. Most of the machines that were attached to him were gone. He was off the ventilator and breathing on his own. Besides a couple machines, some IV's and the bandages around his head and eye, he looked fairly normal. He had a robe on over his hospital gown, there was a blanket across his legs, and his feet were in slippers. When he heard her come in, he turned the wheelchair around and gave a sad smile.

"Cassie! Rae!" he exclaimed weakly.

"Hey Jake!" Cassie gave him a small hug."Ssh. Rae is sleeping."

"How has she been?"

"Her usual, wired self. I swear she takes after your side of the family. All she wants to do is play."

Jake smiled a weak smile. 

"I don't know if taking after my family in anything is good. See, we Berensons are all crazy. We better hope that Rae doesn't follow her namesake-"

"Jake! Don't say things like that! We came all the way out here to see you and everything. Here, let me wake her up. Rachel, wake up sweetheart."

"Mngh…" the small girl mumbled,"Tiwed…"

"Don't be tired, Rae. Your Daddy's right here."

"Daddy!" she looked up and smiled.

"Hey Rae," Jake gave a small wave.

Cassie picked Rae up out of the stroller and gave her gently to Jake.

"Are you being a good girl for your Mommy?"

Rae smiled mischievously.

"Yah!"

Jake kissed the top of her head. Just seeing Rachel today had made his entire day so much better.

"She's been fine, Jake. In fact, she has a little present for you,"

Cassie reached into her briefcase and reached for the pictures that Rae did in daycare.

This past day had been very rough for him, to say the least. After he passed out, the doctors pumped him full of tranquilizers and antidepressants. They thought he was a 'danger' to himself after he exploded. It was probably his Dad's idea. They didn't want to hear the truth. No one did. 

_At least they took me off these damned machines…_

He looked at the pictures Rae drew. Being the typical preschool pictures, he couldn't make out what they were, but Rae did them. That was enough for him. 

"They're perfect."-Jake was beaming. He was so proud of his little girl.

"I'd knew you would like them,"Cassie said. She tried to smile a warm smile and took his hand.

"So how are you doing?"

"Just peachy. My parents hate me and everyone thinks I'm crazy." He sighed and stroked Rae's hair.

"Why? What happened?"

"THEY wanted me to live with them after I get out of here. No, they didn't want me to. They said that I **will** be living with them after I get out of here. I have no choice, no choice at all." Jake sulked. "They don't care about me at all. They hate me."

"Jake, I'm sure that they just want to do what's best for you. Your parents don't hate you."

"They can leave me alone! That's what's best for me!"

Cassie sighed. There was a lot of pain in Jake's relationship with his parents. She didn't want to get into an argument with him about it now, but people who hated their children wouldn't fly up to see them in the hospital, or take to their granddaughter so fast...

"So what do YOU want to do?"

"Marco says that I can move in with Tobias in his apartment in San Fran when I get released in 2 weeks, but…who knows…I really don't. I don't care…as long as I'm not with them. I just want to be able to be around for her."

_And I want to be with **you**._

"No matter what happens, we'll be here to support you. Whenever you want to spend time with Rae, you can. I'll never deny you your right as a father."

"Thank you," Jake managed to say, choking up. 

Cassie and Jake continued to talk to each other for a couple minutes more, mostly about Rae and how they were going to set up their visits. Cassie could sense that he was ecstatic about his daughter, but still upset about his parents, and being treated differently because he was in a wheelchair.

_Let's just hope he gets the help he needs. For everyone's sake_

Another nurse came in to the room, cutting short their conversation.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but it's time for Berenson's Physical Therapy."

Cassie got up and took Rae from Jake's grasp. 

"Well, we'd better get on the road before it gets too late. Thanks for seeing us."

Cassie gave Jake a hug.

"I'll give you a call when we get in tonight. Take care of yourself. Say goodbye to Daddy Rae!"

"BYE DADDY!" Rae screamed and waved.

Cassie put Rae in the stroller and then left.

Jake watched the two best things in his life walk out of his room.

_I'll try to take care of myself Cassie, I'll try…_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 

Same disclaimer applies. Starborn77…I haven't forgotten about you!

 And guys, I would like some feedback on how time is flowing. If it's moving to slow, let me know. I can bump it up a bit! Oh yeah, and at the end, there is an adult situation. (NOT SEX, but I'll mark it with a *, so if you don't want to read it, DON'T! It is part of the story, so you might as well…)

_2 weeks later…_

Jake stared out the window. It was a beautiful day, as usual. It was kind of nice that his hospital room overlooked the parade ground. The sun shined brilliantly on the perfectly manicured lawn. Every now and then, Jake would see soldiers drill and pass in review. But not today. It was just a crisp lawn with the sunlight casting a beautiful glow over the field. 

Staring out the window kept him occupied, when he wasn't watching TV, getting visited, or sleeping. He didn't realize how much his medications made him sleepy. He was out of it nearly half the day. When he wasn't in the room, he was at Occupational or Physical therapy. He had to learn how to take care of himself all over again. It was hard and frustrating. He could barely put his own shirt on, and forget the rest of his clothes. It was like he was a big baby.

_No, even Rae probably knows how to dress herself by now._

Not to mention that his eyesight was shot in his right eye. He could only differentiate between light and dark. It was better for him to wear the eye patch the hospital gave him, otherwise, he got dizzy.

He sighed, taking a deep breath.

_Aaah, pain…_

Ironically, his broken ribs were supposedly healing nicely, and his collapsed lung was almost fully inflated. In fact, today was the day that he was scheduled to be hospital, and the Army.

_The end of my all-too-long military career._

The Army had no use for a soldier in a wheelchair, even if that soldier happened to save the universe not once, but twice.

_It figures. No one has any use for me anymore._

He hated the stares he got from other people. They acted like he had some sort of disease. They didn't even have the courage to look him in the eye.

_People only see the wheelchair, they don't see me._

Some days, it was hard to believe that he was paralyzed. He would wake up, and try to sit up, or go to the bathroom. He wouldn't be able to. That's when reality usually hit him.

He wanted to morph but a lot of the time he was too tired or in too much pain. When he could, he enjoyed soaring as a falcon, or roaming around the base as Homer, his old dog. Otherwise, he sat here and watched TV. Or stared at the parade ground. 

He heard a rap on the door, it was a nurse.

"CPT Berenson, I have your full dress uniform ready. We're close to starting the ceremony, Sir."

"OK, Lieutenant."

            _________________________________________________________

 About 15 minutes later, Jake was dressed up in his full dress uniform, thanks to the lieutenant. He had his captain's bars gleaming on his shoulders, and his medals pinned to the left side of his uniform jacket. He had not only his medal of honor, but his Grandpa G's medal of honor as well. Jake insisted on it. 

"You look good to go sir," the nurse said.

"Thanks, lieutenant."

Marco and Tobias came into the room, along with his parents. 

_Damn, do they really have to be here?_

Jake had done his best to avoid talking to his parents since the blowup. He would pretend that he was sleeping whenever they came to visit, and if it was a surprise, he would just mutter and make small talk. 

_Just adding to their thoughts that I'm a helpless psycho._

Already, they had their fake smiles plastered on their faces. 

Another Captain walked into the room. "General on the deck!"

Everyone who was in the military snapped to attention.

Two sergeants walked in with the Commanding General of the base.

Jake tried his best to 'sit' at attention in his wheelchair, but he wondered where were Cassie and Rae? IN his last phone conversation with them, he told them about what was happening today. He wanted them to be here…

The general's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Captain Jacob Adam Berenson, U.S. Army, Special Forces. Almost three years ago, you commenced on a mission to save one of our Andalite allies and his crew, War-Prince Aximili-Escagarrouth-Isthill from imprisonment within 'The One'. This action was not approved by the U.S. Army or the Andalite Fleet. However, your willingness to go above and beyond the call of duty is commendable. You, as I was told, were willing to sacrifice your life and your life alone to free War-Prince Aximili and his crew. The Army has decided to look past it non-recommendation of your actions and award you the highest honor that a soldier can receive, the Medal of Honor for the second time. Son, what you did took guts and heart. You displayed bravery above and beyond the call of duty at a grave risk of life. You will also be awarded the Legion of Merit, as well as the Purple Heart for being injured in battle. You are a damn fine soldier, Berenson. It's only a shame that we don't have more men and women like you serving in the armed forces."

"Thank you sir," Jake said as his mother put the Medal of Honor around his neck and kissed his cheek, as was military tradition. The other soldiers pinned the new medals on his chest. 

Jake saluted the General, and the General saluted him back. 

"Captain Berenson, you are hereby granted a medical discharge with full military honors. Good Luck son."

"Thank you sir,"

Outside, five black hawk helicopters were flying in V-formation. To honor Jake. But Jake wasn't in the mood to honored. Cassie and Rae never showed up. 

_There's no honor, because THEY aren't here…_

            ______________________________________________________

_Earlier that day…_

            Cassie was tousling her hair in the mirror. She wanted to look very nice for Jake's ceremony. The Mousse that she tried to put in her hair was unsuccessful in getting her curls straight. 

_Doggoneit!_

At her feet, Rae was half-dressed, running through the halls of the house.

"Rae! Come back here! I need to put your dress on!"

Rae shook her head and ran down the hall, disappearing to her room, and then peeking out with a smile."

_I swear, this girl NEVER wants to get dressed!_

"Rachel, come on. Don't start with me today. WE'RE GETTING DRESSED. We have to go see Daddy today."

"NAHHHH!" Rae screamed.

Cassie tried to talk to Jake at least twice a week. He let her know that he was going to get discharged today, and receive some honors. It was the first time that he sounded remotely happy about anything lately. Jake especially wanted Rae there. He wanted the General to give the medals to the baby.

_If only we could get ready…_

Ronnie's reflection in the mirror startled her. 

"Ronnie? What are you doing back from work so early?"

"I heard your last conversation with _him._ When were you going to tell me about this ceremony?"

_Huh? What is he tripping about?_

"Ronnie, I'm going to see one of my friends get discharged from the Army. I didn't think you needed to know."

"Didn't think? DIDN'T THINK?" Ronnie started to get mad," Your supposed to be my WIFE in six weeks, for God's sake. We're supposed to be honest with each other and tell each other everything." He looked down the hall to Rae's room. "But you're not so good at that, are you?"

"Now wait just a second. DO NOT bring Rachel into this," Cassie said, hurt that Ronnie would use her child against her." Yes, Jake is her father, but he is just a friend. JUST A FRIEND. God, stop being so paranoid."  
Well I'll make this easy for you. You're not going to see that white boy. Not now and not ever again."

Now Cassie was angry?

"WHAT? DON'T-"

*

Ronnie grabbed Cassie by the arm and pushed her against the wall.

"YOU. AREN'T. GOING."  
Cassie was shocked and scared. Ronnie had NEVER laid a hand on her before. Ever.

_What has gotten into him?_

She shook against the wall, defeated.

"Fine, Ron, I won't go."

"That's right. That's goddamn right. I'm the only man in your life. Remember that. I'll be in the kitchen making lunch."

Cassie slunk to the floor, as Rae came running down the hall, with a hair clip.

"No Rae, put that away. We aren't going to see Daddy today."

Rae's smile turned to a frown and she started to cry.

"Ssh, baby, it's ok. Everything is going to be ok."  
She flipped up her cell phone and called Marco.

"Hey Marco, it's Cassie. Yea, about the ceremony…No…I won't be able to go…Yeah…it's the baby…she's not feeling well…send Jake and his parents our regards…thanks."

She kissed Rae's head.

"It's ok Rae, Everything will be fine.'

_I hope…_


	15. Chapter 15

Ch 15

Same disclaimer applies. And this one goes out to LJstagflower4e/JCTigerwolf4e!

"So man, how do you like your new crib?" Marco asked Jake

Marco had talked to Jake's parents and doctors, and he convinced them that Jake was well enough to live on his own. Although the doctors and his parents didn't want Jake to live alone, there was no legitimate objection that they could make. A home health nurse would stop by twice a week to check on him health wise, and Para transit would pick him up to take him the Physical and Occupational therapy everyday. SO there would always be someone around him. He and Tobias also decided to call Jake every couple days, just to make sure everything was okay. And he was sure that Cassie and Rae would visit…

"Is that a big screen TV?" Jake asked, interrupting Marco's thoughts.

"Yup, yup. I got you digital cable. 900 channels. Everything that you could possibly imagine and more, all in one little box. You gotta love Earth."

Jake eked out a smile.

After the ceremony was over, his discharge from the hospital had been tumultuous, to say the least. He changed into civilian clothes and signed his discharge papers. Then, he was released. Outside the hospital, there was media frenzy. TV and Radio trucks were parked near the entrance. Reporters and journalists were shoving cameras, tape recorders, and microphones in his face.

"Mr. Berenson, can I have a statement?"

"How are you taking this setback, Jake?"

"Can you morph out of this condition?"

"No comment," One of Marco's burly bodyguards cleared a path to a waiting limo, where he lifted Jake in and shut the door. Luckily, the vans didn't follow him back to his apartment complex.

"Jake, don't get too happy now. We gotta finish unpacking your stuff here."

Marco's assistants removed Jake's stuff from storage and put all of it in the apartment (except the Jaguar). Unfortunately, there wasn't much Jake could do. He wheeled himself into his bedroom and placed his pictures of Rae on his nightstand.

_Oh, Rae…_

Jake was still upset that Cassie skipped the ceremony.

Marco let him know that Cassie called earlier, but Jake was irate that she didn't call him directly.

_Why wouldn't she call me? I thought we were friends. And if Rae is sick, I have a right to know. I'm her father._

He scanned the room with his good eye. Marco was nice enough to give him a king-sized bed, lowered close to the ground and equipped with handlebars so he could get in and out of bed easily. An unpacked suitcase was on top of the covers, and a couple boxes of his clothes and personal effects were on the floor. Tobias and Marco were nice enough to hang up his military uniforms in the small closet. And they put his medals in a footlocker.

In the back of the closet.

Marco popped himself through the door.

"Yo Jake, we're going to clear out now. I have a red-eye to L.A. to continue negotiations on the show, and then I hop to Miami to spend the weekend on South Beach with all the sexy sexy honeys."

Jake gave Marco a quizzical look.

_Well, at least SOME things never change…_

"Tobias has to split too. He has a meeting with some professors at the Biology department at USF."

"Really."

"They want him to teach Ornithology. Bird-boy would know it best, anyway."

"That's great."

Jake tried, but he really couldn't muster up much enthusiasm.

"Well, we stocked your fridge up pretty well with food, but just in case you get hungry, I left a $20 bill on the coffee table with some pizza menus. Do you want anything else?"

"Naw Marco, I'm cool."

_I'm just lucky to have true friends like you guys._

"Sweet. I'll see you later then." Marco slapped hands with Jake. 

"Later Marco,"

Marco waved, and then Jake could hear him and everyone else leave the apartment.

He was alone. 

He wheeled himself out of his bedroom into the living room, trying his best to avoid boxes and other things. His hands and arms were getting tires from moving the wheelchair around. Finally, after working up a small sweat, he got to the TV and started flipping through the channels.

_900 channels and not a thing on. God bless the FCC_.

He finally settled on a basketball game. Philadelphia vs. Indiana. (A/N that's for you, Rasberry Girl!) Philly was up by 1 in the first quarter.

Jake watched the game for a little bit, dozing in and out of sleep. He noticed the sun was setting. At halftime, he decided to give Cassie and Rae a call, before it got too late and Rae went to bed.

He dialed their phone number. The phone rang forever.

_This is really odd. There's no way she wouldn't be in on a weeknight._

Finally, her answering machine picked up. 

"Uh, Hi Cass. It's me, Jake. I'm just calling to let you know that I'm out of the hospital and set up in my own place. It's actually near UC Berkeley, not too far from you guys, maybe 20, 25 minutes. So, um, give me a call when you get this message and send all my love to Rae. Bye." He hung up the phone and ran his hands through his hair. 

_Fuck it. She's not gonna call._

Jake looked at the money and the menus that Marco left for him. He picked up one and dialed the number for one of them.

_Maybe I can rely on the comfort of an old friend…_

"Hello, is this Al's Pizza? Yeah, this is delivery. Can I have one large cheese pizza and two six packs of beer…?

            __________________________________________________________

"So, um, give me a call when you get this message and send all my love to Rae. Bye."

Cassie heard Jake's voice on the answering machine. She wanted to pick up and tell him she was here, but she didn't want to draw the wrath of Ronnie, who was getting ready for bed in the next room. She was worried that he would catch her on the phone and…

What had gotten into Ronnie today? He was never violent to her, EVER. He wouldn't even kill bugs that crawled on the floor. The Ronnie she knew was kind and loving. And Rachel's situation was very awkward, but Ronnie always treated her like his own child. She bowed her head to look at where he grabbed her. There was a bruise. She frowned and got ready for bed. As she sunk under the covers, she tried her best not too disturb the bed. 

Her efforts were all in vain, because she woke Ronnie up. 

"Cass, honey, is that you?"

"Yeah," she said quietly. 

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for what happened earlier today."

Silence.

"Baby, you know I love you. I NEVER meant to hurt you. But damn, Cassie, I get jealous. I get so jealous of other men."

_And to think he's been with you…_

"In 6 weeks, we'll be husband and wife. And that means EVERYTHING to me. EVERYTHING."

He kissed her bruised arm.

"I'm sorry, baby, I'm so sorry."

Cassie brushed a solitary tear from her eye and surrendered into a hug.


	16. Chapter 16

Ch 16

Same disclaimer Applies. And who should I dedicate this chapter to today?  Susan D…come on down!

The sun was high in the sky, beaming down rays of warmth. Marco basked in its glow. 

Here he was almost two months removed from outer space, and he was taking in the sun's radiance on South Beach. The most beautiful beach in the country. 

The shimmering sapphire ocean spread out for miles, and the white sand was hot at his toes. Up the beach (and away from his protective circle of bodyguards) beautiful people were lying around, soaking up the beautiful day. He took a sip of his margarita and lay back in his beach chair, adjusting his sunglasses. 

_Total relaxation._

Something he hadn't had much of since returning to Earth.

Military intelligence questioned him for days about the gang's little trip to Kelbrid space. They yelled at him, saying how illegal it was, how dangerous it was to go alone, and how thankful they all should be that Jake was the only person seriously hurt. Then they congratulated him for defeating 'The One'. The President wanted to award Jake the Medal of Honor.

_These military people confuse the hell out of me. That's why I like living the good life._

He was glad that the Army wasn't going to punish Jake for the mission. If he were any other soldier, he probably would be in the brig until he was balding.

"Ay papi!" One of the girls kissed his cheek. "Dame un beso!" (A/N: That means give me a kiss in Spanish)

"Un momento, Claudia, y tu, Maria,"

He took another sip of his margarita. Free drinks and 2 gorgeous women lying next to him. He loved this place

"Ah…this is the life, isn't it, Bird-boy?"

Marco and Tobias were relaxing in lounge chairs on the private beach outside of his condominium on South Beach. Marco had a beautiful woman on each arm.

_Of course, Marco would use his celebrity to his advantage…_ Tobias thought to himself. 

Marco owned the penthouse of one of the nicest condominiums on South Beach. Basically, the whole area was Marco's playground. He knew all of the owners to the hottest clubs and bars and got in for free. He could eat five-star meals and enjoy all the drinks he wanted on the house, at any time. Marco even owned his own yacht, and sailed down to the Bahamas from time to time, when he wanted to get away from the 'hassles' of the mainland. Even Weatherbee would have a great time under these circumstances. 

_If you're Marco, this IS the life…_

"Yeah man, I guess,"

Not that there was much for Tobias to complain about. Despite his terrible vision, the human party life was fun.

 But it just wasn't his thing. To be honest, he would rather ride thermals high in the sky with a certain eagle. 

God how he missed Rachel! All of the girls, especially blondes, that Marco hung out with reminded him of her. But none of them, not even the supermodels, had an iota of her style and grace. 

Looking a litter further down the beach, he saw a couple playing around in the water.  

"Johnny! Stop splashing me!" the girl screamed as the guy splashed water on her.

The guy pulled the girl in for an embrace. 

"You are so beautiful Tracy…" The guy said.

Tobias had to look away. One more second and he would burst into tears. 

_She always loved the beach…_

Marco could hear his cell phone ring.

"OK girls, give Mr. Wonderful a second.

He flipped open his cell phone.

"Hello. Mr. President? Yes, this is Mr. Jones. Call me Marco, sir. Yes, yes. Jake didn't pick up? Well, his condition is a serious one, sir. I'll try to get in contact with him right away. Ax is? You released him? We're on our way. You'll get in touch with Cassie? Great. Thank you Mr. President."

Marco hung up. 

"Lovely ladies, I have to go," Marco gave each one a kiss on the cheek. 

"What's going on?" Tobias asked.

"That was the President. Ax has been released from military custody. The President wants us to hold a press conference in the Rose Garden to commemorate our return, since the anniversary is next week. He wants us all to be there. Bird-Boy, we're going to D.C."

            _____________________________________________________________

Jake wheeled himself into his apartment. God, he was so tired! PT drained him. He never remembered being so exhausted in his life. He wanted to go falcon tonight, but he barely had the energy to think.

The answering machine in his living room was blinking.

2 new messages.

He rolled over ad hit the 'play' button on the machine.

"Hi Jake, this is your dad, you mom and I just-"

BEEP! Message deleted.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Berenson. This is the President of the United States. We released Aximili-Escgarrouth-Isthill form military custody today. I am calling to request your presence at the White House Rose Garden. We are holding the annual press conference to commemorate the liberation of this planet, and this nation, from the alien invasion. I look forward to hearing from you soon. Have a good day."

Jake looked in his walled. He had $7.68. Not nearly enough to get a monthly transit-pass, let alone a round-trip ticket to D.C.

He finalized disability payments with the Army, and he would receive $275 a month. Even so, he would have to wait at least 2 months to save up enough cash. And what about the regular stuff he needed every day like food and medicine? Even with his VA co-pay, everything was so expensive. 

He didn't want to bug Marco for the money. Lord knows Marco did enough for him already, getting him this apartment rent and utility-free. He knew Marco wouldn't mind but…

_I feel like a parasite…_

And Cassie, forget about it. If she wouldn't even return his calls, why would she do anything else for him?

He tried to wheel himself down the hall, but his chair kept hitting the empty beer bottles from last night. His half-eaten pizza on the coffee table was attracting flies.

_Man, I should really clean this place up. That nurse'll be here tomorrow… _

Then again, the apartment was half-unpacked anyways.

_I can just blame it on the movers; she'll never know it was me._

He went into his bedroom, and using the handlebars to get him on the bed, carefully sat himself down. He used his arms to move one leg, than the other, into the right position for sleep. Finally, exhausted, he closed his eyes and fell into dreamland. 


	17. Chapter 17

Ch 17 

Same disclaimer applies. Please don't sue me

The Next Day...

"Look at the sky Rae. What do you see?"

The little girl pointed one of her caramel fingers at the airplane window.

"I see cwoud! Big cwoud! Heaven! With Big Rachel! And Uncle Tom!"

(A/N: In the context of this story, that's just so ironic...but anyway…on with it!)

Rae clapped her hands together and smiled.

Cassie, Ronnie, and Rae were on a direct flight to Washington D.C.

Cassie was in economics class when her cell phone went off. Despite her professor's dirty looks, she took the call. World economy or not, when the President of the United States calls you, you answer. The next few hours were a whirlwind of finding plane tickets, a house sitter, acceptable clothing, someone to cover the office, and people to take notes for her while she was gone. Somehow she managed to score three first-class tickets to Washington. They were going to spend a week there, starting with today's press conference, and the rest of the publicity surrounding the anniversary. 

The only problem is...that _he'll_ be there.

She looked down at her ebony hands. The shining engagement ring on her left hand was a constant reminder of who she was going to marry. 

Ronnie...

She glanced over across the aisle, where Ronnie was napping.

She cared for Ronnie, she really did. But was he the one for her? She KNEW Jake would never, ever raise a hand to her...

_"Stop thinking about him!"_ her conscience said.

_"I can't!"_ she replied back.

She honestly felt like a jerk for not going to Jake's ceremony or returning his phone calls. It was painfully obvious, from the inflection in his voice that he wanted to salvage their friendship. 

Maybe some things are wrecked beyond saving.

She held Rae's little hands in her own, marveling at the color contrast that Jake was responsible for.

"Happy, Mommy, be happy!"

How can I be happy when I won't even let him see his own child?

____________________________________________________________

Jake awoke that morning in a fog. His long, long sleep didn't help the fact that he was still tired. The weather wasn't helping either. The gray, bleary sky was dumping buckets of rain from the clouds. 

Another beautiful day by the bay...

Truthfully, he didn't know what to make of PT, or anything in his new life. All this...this...stuff he was forced to do...the Physical Therapists said that the exercises he did were going to help his legs become stronger, and keep him in shape. But what was the point? He was STILL feeble; he didn't even feel like getting up today. And his chicken legs...the doctors told him that no matter how much therapy he did, his legs would still atrophy because he wasn't walking around on them like normal people would. 

The bright red clock on the nightstand said 10:00 AM. His nurse was supposed to be here at that time. 

Great. Another person who has to take care of me. 

Jake heard the jostling of keys and then the opening of his front door. Marco had it set up so that the nurse could key into the apartment, just in case Jake was stubborn and didn't feel like letting anyone in.

"Good morning, Mr. Berenson," a deep but cheerful voice said.

Jake glanced towards his bedroom door. A big, burly, bald-headed guy with tattoos all over his arms walked towards his bed.

"I'm Bruce, your nurse."

Jake's good eye widened in disbelief. 

"But, you're-"

"A guy? Yeah, I get that all the time. There ARE male nurses out there, contrary to popular belief."

Bruce pulled out a manila folder from his bag. 

"OK Mr. Berenson." He went down Jake's chart and whistled. "My my my. Let's take your temperature, and check your vitals. Then we'll get you bathed, and we can clean up this place. It's a pigsty."  
Jake mumbled something about the movers, but Bruce suspected that the empty beer bottles in the hallway were not the property of the movers.

"Well, Mr. Berenson, let's get started."

______________________________________________________________

Cassie's plane landed safely on the runway, and she and her family were escorted swiftly but a bunch of secret service agents.

At least the government is fast at doing something... Cassie thought as she was sitting in the back of a government limousine.

They were to be escorted straight to the White House, where the press conference would be held, outside in the Rose Garden. The conference was scheduled for an hour. Afterwards, the Presidential suite at the Ritz-Carlton awaited them. 

If we can just get through this day...

Her anxiety from the plane now turned into all out worry. Jake was supposed to be here. 

She could almost see the confrontation now in her head. And the baby...

Rae asked for Jake more and more these days. And though Ronnie tried to be patient, Cassie could sense that his true feelings about the situation were starting to show. He barely wanted to play with Rae anymore, something he used to enjoy. He wouldn't even do little things, like cook for, bathe, dress, or read to her. 

And how could she face Jake? How could she?

I'll never deny you your right as a father.

That was what she said to him in the hospital. And here she was, being a total hypocrite.

The van stopped outside the White House. Amid the usual gaggle of reporters, they were whisked through the crowd to the Rose Garden.

There she saw Marco...

Tobias in human morph...

and AX!  
"Marco! Tobias! Ax!"

Cassie could barely hold in her enthusiasm as she rushed through the lawn with Rae in her arms. 

The three of them came over to her. Marco wrapped her up in a friendly bear hug. 

"It's ALWAYS good to see you Cassie. And I didn't forget about you either, Rae," Marco poked her little nose. 

"Unca Marco!" Rae said, with Jake's smile. 

"It's always good so see you too, Marco. And Tobias..."

She gave a hug to Tobias as well. 

"I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to see you at the base...And about the coordinates..."  
"It's ok Cassie. It really is. I was busy anyway..." He looked down at his shoes.

"Busy with what?" Cassie asked, confused.

"I...I....my hawk morph...I gave up my wings, Cassie; I gave up my wings..." Tobias said, kicking at an invisible stain.

Cassie held her free hand up to her mouth in shock.

"Tobias, I'm so sorry..." She knew that without Rachel, flying was all that he had.

"Don't be sorry, Cassie...life goes on..."  
Indeed it does, Cassie, Indeed it does. She heard Ax's familiar thought speech in her head.

She turned around and gave her favorite Andalite a hug. 

"Ax...I never thought I'd see you again..."

Do not worry Cassie. Prince Jake, Marco, Tobias, and Menderash saved me from imprisonment within 'The One."

Ax narrowed his main eyes. That was an experience that I wish to never duplicate. I owe my existence to Prince Jake.

Rae reached out one of her hands to Ax. "He-llo."

Hello. Ax reached one of his hands out to Rae. Who is this little humanoid with you, Cassie?

"I'm sorry, I'm so rude. Guys, this is my daughter...and Jake's daughter...Rachel."

Wait, you and Prince Jake had offspring? How is that possible?

Cassie blushed. "Well-"

A secret service agent cut them off. "Have any of you seen Berenson? He isn't picking up his house phone. And he didn't return the president's calls"

"I don't know what's going on with him. He won't even return MY calls." Marco told the agent.

"Jake's not here?" A wave of panic (and inwardly relief) washed over Cassie.

"No, no one can get in contact with him. He won't pick up his phone." The agent quipped.

Cassie's didn't have time to feel guilty because the President came out of the White House and shook Cassie's hand.

"Ms. Branch. It's always a pleasure to see you. And hello there, little Rachel! How are you doing?"

Rae responded by shying away.

Perhaps all these strange people and places are too much for her...

"Do you want her to go to the press conference? Or would you rather someone watch her?" the President asked her.

Before Cassie could say a word, Ronnie came up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"We'll ALL go to the conference, Mr. President." he said with authority.

Marco gave Ronnie a dirty look. How DARE he act like he was in charge of everything? It was almost like he was taking Jake's place. First as Cassie's boyfriend, then as Rae's dad. 

I get the sense that you are not happy with that man, Ax said in private thought-speak to Marco. Marco just nodded his head as the group processed towards the presidential podium.

"This guy shouldn't be acting all in charge. He doesn't even have the morphing power." Tobias fumed.

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it now. The conference is about to begin." Marco whispered.

They all took their seats at a table to the right of the President, except Ax, who, for obvious reason, had to stand. Ronnie sat next to Cassie, and they both shared in the task of holding Rae. Marco and Tobias sat next to an empty seat with the nametag J. Berenson on it. 

The President started his speech.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the United States of America..."

_____________________________________________________________________

Bruce went to the task of helping Jake with his day. Part of Jake's treatment was to become self-sufficient. But it was hard for Jake to even undress himself. Which was the task they were struggling with now. Jake was having trouble getting ready to take a shower.

"Ungh! I...can't...get these damned pants off!" Jake grunted, his forehead dripping with sweat. He had been at this for at lest ten minutes, with no results

"Just try harder. I KNOW you can do it, Jake!" Bruce encouraged him. 

"I can't!" Jake gave up and slumped over in his wheelchair.

"I can't. I'm helpless! I'm totally helpless!" His chest started to heave. "Why did this have to happen? Why me Bruce? Why me?"

"I can't answer those questions, Jake-"

"Why do I have to suffer?" Now sobs were following Jake's heaves. 

Bruce made a chart of things-to-do for today, but it looked like that was going to wait for the time being. Jake's mental state was more important than his physical appearance. (Though he did need a shower.)

"All right Jake, I'll take care of it from here. We'll shower, and then I'll make your breakfast. And I saw a Playstation 2 next to your TV. I was supposed to do some vocational training today, but that can wait. Let's have some fun."

Jake nodded his head. Whatever took his mind off this pain was fine with him. 

Bruce showered and dressed Jake, and then cooked his breakfast. 

"Man shouldn't live by Lucky Charms alone," Bruce said as he gave Jake a breakfast of Eggo waffles and orange juice. He also gave Jake his medication.

"I guess," Jake shrugged and reluctantly took his meds.

"We aren't playing Madden until you eat at least half of that," Bruce told him.

Jake shrugged again and forced the food down his mouth. He didn't quite know what to make of Bruce. He seemed like a nice enough guy, but Jake was thinking that Bruce could easily crush him like an ant. He managed to get the rest of the food down his throat.

"Very Good, Jake! Most people coming out of the hospital don't have such a voracious appetite!"

"Have you ever tasted the food there?" Jake asked sarcastically

"I know, I know, it's TERRIBLE. How can you get healthy off of that?" Bruce playfully retorted

Jake HAD to crack a small smile to that comment.

"Good! I got you to smile! I think we're making a little progress. NOW we can play Madden. I have to warn you though; I won the hospital Madden tournament last year."

All Jake could do was roll his eye. What else did people think he had to do on a spaceship for two years? He was even better than Marco now at Video Games.

 Bruce and Jake started to play Madden. Jake whooped up on Bruce, winning 3 games in a row. Bruce could see an instant improvement in Jake's attitude.

In the virtual world, there was no limit on what he could do.

"Touchdown! The 49'ers beat the Raiders again!" Jake cackled.

Bruce threw his controller down in mock disgust.

"OK, OK, I give up." He stood up and started gathering his things. "That tells me it's time to go."

"But I'm just getting started!"

"Yes, But I have more patients to see today. You can continue humiliating me on Thursday. I'll be back." He shook Jake's hand. "Until then, Mr. Berenson."

"Thanks," Jake said.-

And with that, Bruce left.

Finally...

Jake made his way over to the refrigerator, and grabbed the six-pack out of the vegetable crisper. He hid it yesterday so that no one could find it.

Yes, you truly are the King of Beers.

Jake started to drink one and made his way back to the TV. He polished two off in record time, and flipped on a Sports channel, watching the best of college basketball. Then he fell back asleep.

______________________________________________________________

A couple of hours later, he woke up to an infomercial. Even though he was out-of -sorts, he could find nothing interesting about it. He started to flip through the channels. 

Let's see what else is on...

He stopped at C-SPAN. He saw a tape-delay of Marco's face on the screen.

Wait...this could be interesting...

"Jake is sorry that he couldn't attend the press conference today. He sends his regards from his sickbed." Marco said into the microphone.

"Bullshit!" Jake yelled from his chair, as he started on a new beer.

And then he saw a sight that really made his temper start to rise.

That...that MAN was sitting there, holding HIS daughter.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Jake roared and threw a beer bottle near the TV.

"That fucking whore! How dare she act like he's her father! I'm her dad, god dammit!" He switched the TV off. It was too much. 

He swigged down the remaining bottle and waited for that warm, fuzzy feeling to overtake him. He was waiting for the alcohol to kill the hurt, kill the fucking PAIN he was in. 

He felt lightheaded and soon smiled.

"Beer...you're my only friend..."


	18. Chapter 18

Ch 17  
  
Same disclaimer as always. Qwerty! You get a chapter! YAY!  
  
Jake's head hurt very bady when he woke up from his alcohol-induced slumber.  
_Did I really drink that much ? _ He shook his head and rubbed the sleep out of his good eye. All he could see around his living room were empty bottles.   
_At least Bruce threw away the pizza...Was that yesterday?_  
He couldn't remember. All he could think about was _THEM_ with Rae.   
So they wanted to play family. What gave HIM the right to sit up there at the table with them? Ronnie was just a government scrub.   
_I saved the world. But I guess no one cares when you're yesterday's news._  
And they were exploiting his child in the process.  
_My kid. MY flesh and blood.  
_Who could blame them? Cassie was America's favorite daughter.   
_And together, they'll be America's favorite family.  
_The mere though of it made him sick. HE was the leader. HE made all the tough, life-or-death decisions. HE made sure they survived, even when they were in the valley.   
_If only people knew how badly she screwed us by giving up the Blue Box...crap...this is making my head hurt...I need something to calm my brain down...  
_He rolled over to the refrigerator, opened it up, and looked around. OJ. Sour milk. Instant Salad. A half-carton of eggs. Some hamburger meat. 5 slices of American Cheese. Old chinese takeout.  
No beer.   
Jake slammed the door.   
_Well, Jakey-Boy, you know what this means._   
Going back to his bedroom, he picked up a worn 49'ers baseball cap from his bedpost.  
_I hope no one cares it's a 49'ers hat.  
_One thing that Jake didn't forget about California was that Bay Area Loyalties were still vicious.   
Jake picked up a windbreaker that Marco must have left hanging on the back of his door. He put it opn and took a good look at himself in the mirror.   
With his eyepatch and three-day growth, he looked like a pirate. Blackbeard.  
He laughed to himself.  
I_ bet Rae would have a fun time with me looking like this._ _I hope I get to see her again._  
The sky outside was an ominous gray. So Jake zipped up his windbreaker. put his cap on, and grabbed his wallet from his nightstand. Hopefully, people wouldn't stare at him like he was a freak.   
_Ok $7.68, Let's go.  
___________________________________________________  
  
_Hi. No one is available to take your call. Please leave a message after the beep. BEEP!  
Jake, man, this is Marco. PICK UP THE PHONE. PLEASE. We're all worried about you. Honestly. You know my number. Call me back on my cell,.  
He hung up his cell phone. 3 times he called Jake after the ceremony. 3 times he got the answering machine. If Jake's intention was to completely isolate himself from the outside world, he was doing a very good job of it. Marco's worry was completely overriding the fact that he was next to the rooftop pool of the D.C. Four Seasons with Tobias and Ax. It was a gorgeous day. But Jake's insistence on being anti-social spoiled Marco's mood.   
Is he still not picking up?' Tobias asked from the pool.  
Marco nodded his head and slumped back in his lounge chair, defeated.   
I don't get it Bird-Boy. I don't understand. Every time I try to reach out, every time I try to help him, he moves farther and farther away. We're supposed to be boys. I don't know why he's acting this way.  
Tobias climbed out of the pool. The hot sun felt great on his back.  
I_t's nice to feel sensations like this again, but man, there must be some great thermals around here...I miss my wings...  
_Tobias! Earth to Tobias!  
Tobias snapped out of his mini-trance and took a seat next to Marco. Marco just didn't get it. Sure his mom died', but they saved her. She and Jeremy (A/N: Marco's dad) were living together again. Marco didn't know how it felt to lose someone forever in this war. All the partying, dining, and nice hotels in the world would never replace Rachel, Elfangor, or Tom. Even Loren was not the same person she once was. There were two things that you could do in response to losing a loved one. You could wallow in that pain, or you could choose to move on. Tobias was sick of wallowing in his own misery, He spent three years doing that. All he wanted to do now was move on.  
_But everytime I close my eyes, I see her face...  
_Jake's depressed, Marco. He doesn't feel like he has anyone to turn to. And the only people who could possibly make him happy are...are...aren't available to him anymore. I should know. I felt the same way he feels now. I still feel it sometimes. All it takes is seeing something that reminds you of that person, and that pain comes from deep down inside your heart and spreads through your body. It cripples you.  
Tobias sighed and leaned back in his chair.  
Sometimes it can just be a face, or a favorite meal you used to share, but anything that reminds you of the people you lost tears you up inside.  
But he didn't lose Cassie, Tobias. She's still here-  
Yeah she's here, but she's with that jerk. Did you see him yesterday? He was all over Rae and her. He would barely let her breathe.  
Marco's eyes narrowed.   
I saw him at one of the clubs here, kissing all over some girl. He doesn't deserve the both of them.  
Tobias adjusted his chair.  
It's Cassie's choice. She wants to be with Ronnie.   
I wish that we could make her see that he's so wrong for her.  
Their conversation was interrupted my Ax in human morph pushing a service cart full of food up to where they were sitting.  
Hello Marco and Tobias, As. I ordered room service. I hope you do not mind. Ind.  
That's ok, Ax-man. Tobias and I were just talking, that's all.  
About what? Ax dug into a hamburger.  
We're wondering if both Jake and Cassie are happy with the way things are. Tobias said.  
Well, I noticed from your facial expressions that you were not pleased with Ronnie. I am not happy that he appeared in the place of Prince Jake. Prince Jake saved us on many occasions. Ronnie has no idea of the sacrifices-  
That's what we're trying to say, man. You got some ketchup on you nose, Marco pointed out.   
No matter. Ax took another huge bite out of his burger.Mmmm, grease. Ease.  
But what can we do about it? It's not like we can stop the wedding- Marco started to say.   
I think if we can get Cassie to see the truth, we can help both of them. They still have a chance to make it right., Tobias said, choking up, It's what Rachel would have wanted.  
So what are we going to do?  
We're gonna get them back together._  
  
  
_


	19. Chapter 19

Ch 18  
  
Same disclaimer applies. Birdie num num....;)  
  
As Jake rolled down the street, he felt the eyes of everyone fixated on him.   
He didn't like it.  
_Hasn't anyone ever seen someone in a wheelchair before? Jeez. It's like I'm an alien or something. Though they would probably get less attention than me. God knows no one paid any attention to the Yeerks.  
_The hills of Berkeley weren't helpful either. He had to move very slowly down them, or he would lose control and crash.   
_And that wouldn't be pretty_. _But what is in my life?_  
Luckily, a grocery store was on the corner of the street where his apartment complex was located. He didn't have to go far to get what he needed.   
He entered the store with his hat drawn almost over his eyes. He didn't want anyone to recognize him. Quickly, he rolled over to where the cold beverages were kept.   
A little girl was playing with the door to the soft drinks.   
She waved at him through the glass.  
_She reminds me so much of **her**..._ Jake thought as he waved back and smiled.   
Megan! Leave that man alone! You know you're not supposed to talk to strangers. Especially strangers like THAT!   
The mother grabbed her daughter by the arm and started up one of the aisles, not even looking Jake in the face.   
Her words stung Jake. They stung him worse than hard rain.   
_Strangers like THAT? What gives her the nerve! Does she even know who I am? I'm Jake Berenson!   
_He could almost feel the steam rising off his shoulders as he turned to the glass case where alcoholic beverages were.  
_Hmmm...Bud's too expensive. Amstel's too expensive. Miller's too expensive. _  
He sighed.   
_It looks like it'll have to be Pabst's Blue Ribbon today.  
_He picked up a six-pack and a bag of potato chips and made his way to the front of the store.  
Six dolla! the cashier yelled out. Jake put a five and a one on the counter and left the store as fast as he could. It was easy to leave the store and avoid people's stares.  
_They all think I'm just some alcoholic freak anyway.  
_Getting back up that hill was the hard task.   
As Jake was struggling to push himself up the hill, two teenagers on skateboards were flying down it.  
Move out of the way, gimpy!   
One of the kids pushed him so hard out of the way that he fell over.  
Jake yelped. He fell right on his recently-inflated lung. His groceries rolled away from him.   
He looked around. People were pretending not to notice.  
_Does anyone care? Anyone at all?_  
Mister! Mister! Are you okay? A lady came running from her car to help him.  
Uhh, yeah...I think I'll be alright, he struggled to sit up.  
The lady gathered his groceries. Do you want me to help you get back in your wheelchair?  
  
The lady helped him get back in his chair and started to roll him back upthe hill. She was gorgeous. Her red hair framed her face perfectly, and her green eyes reflected the sunlight like emeralds.  
So what's your name, mister? She asked him.  
his heart skipped a beat. Her voice was musical. Almost like Cassie's.  
N_o, no one could be like Cass. But maybe, Just maybe...  
_That's a great name. My husband's middle name is Jacob.   
Just as soon as he got his hopes up, they were crushed.  
_Who was I kidding? No one will ever see me as anything more than a poor guy in a wheelchair.  
_Is this your apartment complex?  
Yeah, I live right here. Thank you for your help, ma'am.  
No problem.  
She gave Jake his bag of groceries and returned to her car.   
_Yeah, I'm just a poor guy in a wheelchair...  
  
_Marco knocked on the door of the presidential suite to the hotel where Cassie was staying.   
_This has to be the place. I hope she's in, and HE's not._  
A few seconds later, he heard her unlock the door.  
Hey Marco, she gave him a hug, sort of surprised.How are you doing?  
I'm doing all right. I need to leave for Cali soon-  
For your show? Cassie asked, interrupting him.  
No, it's for another reason. He walked into the living area of the suite.   
Do you mind if I sit down?  
No, not at all. Let me move some toys out of the way. Cassie reached down and picked up some of Rae's toys off of the couch and the floor.   
Speaking of the little munchkin, where is she?  
Rae? Oh, she's taking a nap. We were going to go visit the memorials today, and then swing by the Frederick Douglass house.   
With Ronnie?  
Oh no. He has important business with some members of Congress today. He said he'd be there until late tonight.  
_Important Government business my butt,_ Marco thought.  
Why do you ask? she added, sitting in a chair across from him.  
Cassie, I need to talk to you. I-ah-it's-it's about Jake.  
A familiar feeling of dread washed over Cassie.  
What's wrong?  
I think he's seriously depressed. It's like he's cut himself off from the rest of the world. He won't return my calls,and you saw him skip the press conference. Plus I got a call from his nurse. He said that Jake was vey far from being self-sufficent', and he...the nurse...thinks Jake has a drinking problem.  
_Oh no_.   
Oh geez....Marco, I, I... 'm not his mother, I can't be responsible for him- She rubbed her hands together.  
Jake and alcohol?   
That coudn't be a good combination.  
Cassie, I'm not asking for you to be his mother. I'm just asking for you to be a friend and to go see him with me.  
Cassie turned away.  
I can't.  
What do you mean you can't?  
Marco, please, it's not something that you'd understand-  
What do you mean it's not something that I'd understand? We're all friends, right? I'm just asking you to be a good friend and help out someone in trouble. If not for you and I, at least do it for Rae.  
Cassie got up and walked to the window.  
_Why did he have to bring the baby into this?  
_She held back tears as she softly told Marco her innermost thoughts_.****_****I always thought that I could move on from this war, that I could put it all behind me. But now that you all are back...he's alive....I'm so, so confused.  
Marco put a hand on Cassie's shoulder. He noticed a bruise on her arm.  
_I wonder who did THAT..._  
Will you fly back to the bay with me? Please?  
She turned around. Tears were glistening in her eyes.  
Yes, Marco, I'll go.


	20. Chapter 20

Ch 20  
  
Same Disclaimer Applies. ::Spins the arrow:: PhebgaMGM! Take it to da house!  
  
Ronnie came back to the hotel later that night.   
He tried his darndest to wipe the lipstick off his collar.   
Stacey and Kim, damn them, they'll get me in trouble if I do this too often.   
Stacey and Kim were two of his old friendsd from college who lived in D.C. Luckily, they BOTH showed interest in him when he came around, to rekindle some old freindships...  
He checked his relection in the hall mirror and used his swipe key to open the door. Cassie was standing in the middle of the living area, holding Rae and looking depressed.  
_Great. What now?   
_Hey Ron, how were your meetings?  
Um, yeah. The meetings. They went well. Hopefully, we'll get more grant money...what's wrong?  
I need to get back to the office as fast as possible. Something is terribly wrong with some of the Hork Bajir. They need me to morph Yeerk so that I can get into their brains.  
She was a terrible liar Everyone knew that. But luckily, Ronnie didn't pick up on her fibbing this time. Perhaps it was because he was trying to hide his own indiscretions.  
Uhh, that's fine, I guess. Just um, give me a call when you get in. I need to stay out here anyway for a couple more days. You know-  
Important government work. I understand. Cassie cut him off. We'll give you a call when we get back to the bay. She seemed uninterested, like her mind was focused on something way beyond his grasp.  
_It's definitely not on me, but that's okay..._  
He gave her a belated kiss on the cheek.   
Take care, and give me a call when you get in.Mom-my! I wanna go out-side!  
Not now Rae, we're on a plane. We can't go outside!  
  
Cassie shouted. She rarely, if ever, raised her voice to Rae. The child was a handful, as all two year olds are, but she usually wasn't difficult like this. Maybe it was because they left D.C. in such a hurry, because Rae had way too much energy.   
And she wanted to burn it off in the plane.  
Already, she smeared Peanut Butter on the plane windows, dumped grape juice on the person in front of them, and threw her pillow across the aisle, hitting an old lady square in the face.   
Rae, I'm giving you five seconds to sit DOWN in your seat, or no TV for a week!  
Rae gave Cassie her puppy-eyed look, one that Jake perfected so many years ago.  
I sowry, Rae got back into her seat.  
Cassie sighed and leaned her head back against her seat. Lucky Marco, she should have taken him up on his offer to take his private jet. It was no matter, she was going home.   
She stroked her daughter's hair.   
Rae muttered to no one in particular.  
_Yes, baby. We're going home.  
_   
  
Marco met Cassie and Rae at the airport.   
Marco greeted both of them with hugs.  
How was your flight?  
LONG. You try keeping a 2-year-old in line on a transatlantic flight.  
Marco chuckled.   
Where are Tobias and Ax? Cassie asked.  
Bird-boy and Ax-man? They're back in D.C. They said that they needed to work some things out with the government before Ax can leave D.C. You know how the government is.  
I certainly do. They shared a knowing glance.   
Well, the limo is here to take you to your home. Have you figured out what to do with the baby?  
Yes. I've arranged for Katie, our neighbor, to watch her while we try to sort things out with Jake.  
Good. Good.  
Cassie gave a wan smile as the porters helped put her bags in the limousine.   
Hopefully, things will work out. I just, I ...I hope that we can help see that his life isn't over, that there are brighter days ahead.  
Marco opened the door to his limo.   
As soon as Jake sees he has people in his corner, he'll be fine.  
_I hope so Marco, I really do._  
  
BANG! BANG! BANG!  
  
Marco knocked on Jake's door with authority.  
Jake, open the door! It's Marco! Cassie's here with me too. We ALL need to talk!  
No answer.  
This work s in the movies,   
Marco kicked the door open.  
The aparrtment was cold and dark. The blinds were drawn shut, so no light could come in.   
Cassie flipped the switch to the living room and revealed a pigsty, to put it mildly. Jake left a trail of his old beer bottles around the floor, and one was in shards near the TV. Above it, there was a stain. Boxes were still unpacked in the living room, and there were clothes, old magazines, used tissues, and dirty cups and plates all over the place.   
Cassie held a hand to her mouth. She knew Jake was a slob, but this...  
_This is no way for anyone to live.  
_ Marco screamed, WHERE ARE YOU?  
He was answered by the sound of someone wretching in the bedroom. They tried not to trip over all of the mess on their way there.   
When dod you say was the last time you saw him?  
Last week...man, that Chinese food container was there when I left, too!  
Both of them walked into the bedroom and were shocked to see Jake face up on the flloor, covered in vomit.  
Marco, run the shower! Cassie shrieked.   
As Marco ran across the hall to the bathroom, Cassie helped Jake sit up.  
Oh Jake... Cassie grabbed a extra T-Shirt lying around and started to wipe some of the vomit off of his face.   
You bitch, Jake spat , Don't, dont you...you even touch me, He tried to raise a hand and push her away, but he was too drunk and his hand fell.   
Jake, you're drunk-  
I know...I know I'm drunk, he laughed a bitter laugh. It kills the pain, the pain I'm in from fucking you!  
Huh? Jake, what the hell are you talking about?  
His eyes narrowed.  
Who in the hell do you think you are, huh? Trying to take my daughter away from me?  
You know, you had to be Black-  
Jake couldn't finish the rest of his sentence, because Cassie blindsided him with a slap to the face. Cassie definitely was not a violent person, by any means. But Ronnie's changing attitude, coupled with a transcontinential flight with a petulant two-year old, and no sleep really caught up to her.  
  
DON'T go there Jake. Don't you EVEN dare.  
I will. I wilza.... Jake trailed off. He was too drunk to even form complete sentences.  
Cassie, it's nice and cold. Marco came back into the room and saw a furious Cassie and a confused Jake.   
Marco, give me a hand here Cassie somehow managed to calm down and she and Marco picked him up.  
Here, let me help you get him in the shower.  
Jake tried to resist, but he was too weak to fight off both Marco and Cassie.   
Get your hands off...what're you doing to me? He tried to fight them off to no avail.  
Sobering you up, bud, Marco said as they dumped him into the shower.  
Cassie put her hand to her head. Marco, he can't go on like this.  
I could have him move in with me, Someone is always around.  
Or we could get Tobias to-  
Tobias isn't doing shiz- Jake fell flat on his face.  
Marco turned the water off.  
Cassie, go into his room and give me some clean clothes. We'll have to keep an eye on him all night.  
_Rachel, I could use some help here_,she thought as she colleceted his boxers and some clothes.   
_Your cousin seems bent on killing himself._   
A few hours passed as Cassie and Marco put him on his side in the living room, montioring him. The sun set beyond the bay, and nightfall cast a shadow over the apartment.   
Cassie looked at her watch.   
Marco, I have to go. I need to go relieve Katie of her babysitting duites. Do you mind watching him for the rest of the night?  
Nah, it's cool. I don't think he'll be uttering anyh more racial degradations anytime soon. They both looked at Jake, now asleep on the couch.  
You heard?  
Yeah, I'm sorry Cass. He should know better.  
  
She was furious as she drove beack to her house. Thier freinds pact hadn't worled at all . Ronnie was too controlling, too protective of her to allow them to have a semi-decent relationship. His jealousy consumed Rae and her. It was becoming too much to deal with. Besides, Ronnie didn't even show any emotion as she told him the lie that allowed her to fly back early.   
But it wasn't like Jake was a healthy alternative either. His depression was hard enough to deal with on its own. That's why she left him in the first place. Add to that alocholism, and paralysis....it was enough to defeat the sprirt of anynormal person. Jake was hurting. She knew that. But wasn't it enough? How much pain could one person take?  
She gripped the steering wheel hard.   
_Why did you save him if he has to suffer?_


	21. Chapter 21

Ch 21  
  
Same disclaimer applies. And mpcp13...this chapter is for you! Read on to find out why!  
  
Jake could feel his body dropping away from him. Or was his essence levitating? It didn't matter. He wasn't in that crappy apartment anymore. He felt no pain. Hew saw a blue aura, then an old man.  
Ellimist.  
HELLO, JAKE.   
I should have known, Jake muttered to himself. I can't even die in peace.  
DO NOT BE AFRAID. YOU WILL NOT DIE.  
And why, of all times, should i trust you now?  
BECAUSE I BENT THE RULES OF THE GAME SO THAT YOU COULD LIVE, JACOB. SHALL I SAY, YOU BENT THE RULES OF THE GAME.  
Now Jake was confused.  
  
RACHEL, YOUR DAUGHTER, WAS AN ACCIDENT. SHE IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN TWO POWERFUL PEOPLE DECIDE TO CONTINUE THEIR LINES. SHE IS WHAT WE LIKE TO CALL A WILD CARD'. WE DID NOT EXPECT FOR YOU TO PROPAGATE WITH CASSIE. BUT NOW THAT YOU HAVE, YOU HAVE CREATED ONE OF THE MOST POWERFUL PIECES OF THE GAME IN THE UNIVERSE. CRAYAK WILL STOP AT NOTHING TO HAVE HER.   
Jake was blown away. his daughter, his little girl, one of the most powerful beings in the universe? She was only two! She couldn't even go to the potty without help!  
No offense, but what does that have to do with my situation?  
I CAN EXPLAIN THAT. A huge red eye came out of the aura.  
Jake spat.  
YES. HOW NICE TO SEE YOU AGAIN, MY HUMAN FRIEND.   
Crayak looked at the Ellimist.  
TOOMIN.  
CRAYAK.  
YOUR DAUGHTER'S EXISTENCE REQUIRED THAT ELLIMIST WOULD LOSE A PIECE TO THE GAME. AND WHEN YOU DESTROYED MY ULTIMATE CREATION, THE ONE', AND THE FREEING OF AXIMILI, WE BOTH THOUGHT THAT YOU WOULD DIE FROM YOUR INJURIES.  
BUT YOU SURVIVED. SO WE DECIDED TO MAKE A DEAL. YOU WOULD NEVER BE ABLE TO MORPH OUT OF YOUR INJURIES, AND YOU WOULD NEVER BE ABLE TO TRAP YOURSELF AS ANOTHER HUMAN BEING. THIS WAY, THE GAME CAN GO ON WITHOUT INCIDENT. YOU LOST THE USE OF YOUR LEGS, AND IN RETURN, THE ONE IS DESTROYED AND AXIMILI IS FREE.   
That is the most fucked up thing I have ever heard. Why do both of you keep on bothering me? Just let me be. Let us be.   
DON'T WORRY JAKE, WE WILL MEET AGAIN.  
Then the Crayak disappeared.  
NOW, JAKE, I WANT YOU TO SEE WHY YOU CANNOT GIVE INTO YOUR ADDICTION.  
The Ellimist took Jake to another plane of existence.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Jake was walking down his old street. Walking! He couldn't believe it! He burst into a run, trying to reach his old house. Oddly enough, his house looked like it did all those years before the war. He wondered if his parents were home.  
_Will they love me now that I'm whole again?  
_As he got near the door, his jaw dropped.  
Rachel and Tom were sitting on his stoop.   
What's up, midget? Tom asked.  
Watch it, he's bigger than YOU now, Tom, Rachel warned.  
Rachel, Tom, you're...   
Alive? Nope. Rachel stated.  
So I'm dead?  
No way. Just piss drunk and unconscious. Tom informed him.  
And an idiot. Did you really think beer would solve your problems? Rachel rolled her eyes.  
What would you do in my situation?   
Be thanking my lucky starts that I'm alive. If I could live again for just 24 hours, I would be satisfied for eternity. As it is, we're here to show you something, because you're a friggin moron.Rachel told him.  
Jake, you never knew what you had anyway. If I had a girl like Cassie, man, I would, I would...let's not get into that right now. Tom said,  
Jake sat down next to them.  
This is about Cassie, isn't it? he sighed.  
No doubt. You did her dirty, cuz. Just look at her. Rachel pointed to the ground.  
Somehow, they managed to see into her house from the higher plane they were on.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Cassie opened the door to her house, and Katie came right away.  
Hi Miss Branch.,  
Hey, how was Rachel today.  
I'm sorry, Miss Branch, but she was a real handful. She wouldn't listen to me at all. She got into just about everything in the kitchen, and she broke your Tiffany vase in the hallway. I had to put her in her room for punishment.  
Cassie rubbed her head and frowned.   
Well, I pay you double for tonight. I hope you won't stop working for me.  
Oh no! Usually Rae and I get along great. It was just today...something seemed to really take hold of her. Thank you again.  
Cassie paid Katie and Katie then left.  
Rae! Come on out! Mommy's here. Cassie opened Rae's door.   
Instantly, she ran to the TV.  
Katie mean!   
No Rae, no TV right now, we need to eat dinner.  
I DON'T WANNA! Rae screamed.   
If you won't eat, you'll go back to your room. I don't have time to play games with you tonight. Come to the table. YOU'RE. EATING. DINNER.  
  
Cassie picked up a kicking and screaming Rachel.  
I want TV! I want TV! she babbled  
You're so stubborn! Just like your father! she told the little child.  
I WANT DADDY! HE NICE!  
Anger boiled in Cassie. She was usually very calm, especially when it came to Rae. But today, this day, had stretched the limits of her patience. Dealing with two irate Berensons really set her off.  
She put Rae down on her bed and locked her door.  
You can't come out unless you want to be a big girl!  
Cassie went back out to her living room.  
_I need to call Ron, I'm really stressed out...  
_She dialed his number.  
Ron baby?  
Who is this?a females voice said from the other end   
I'm calling for my fiancé. Who the hell is this?  
This is Stacey. And Ron doesn't have a fiancé, do you baby?  
Cassie couldn't take any more. She hung up the phone, and put her head in her hands.   
Goddman you, Jake, Goddamn you Ronnie, she whispered.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
If you did not feel like a complete ass before, you should now, Rachel said.  
Oh shit...  
  
Yes. Oh shit' is right. Cassie always cared for you. In fact, when she was pregnant, every night she waited by her window to see if a falcon would fly by. Even now, she has every reason to hate you. You left her pregnant. A teenage mom. And now, when you see her, you try to push her away. I don't understand you, man. Tom said.  
  
But I still have feelings for her. I really do. She and Rae, they're the only reasons I'm still around. I don't want to be friends with her. I want to feel her luscious lips on mine. I want her to wrap me up in her warm embrace. I want to make sweet, sweet love until the end of time. I want to give her back massages when she's stressed, and kiss away her tears when she's feeling sad. I want to raise out daughter together, and have more kids...I just want her to be my soul mate. But Ronnie...nevermind. Even if she dumps that loser, she'll want a real man. A man who can walk.   
Jake leaned back, defeated.  
I missed my shot, guys. I lost out.  
No, you didn't. The wonderful thing about Cassie is that she still has feelings for you. And she's always willing to forgive. It if were me, buddy, I'd dumped your ass a LONG time ago.  
How do I make things right between us again?  
Tell her how you feel, midget. Then everything will fall into place.  
Then Rachel and Tom disappeared.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
With that, Jake woke up with the worst headache in the world.   
Good morning sunshine, Marco joked.  
Oh crap...where am I? Jake asked, groggily.  
On your couch. Sober. It could be worse. You could be lying in a pool of you own barf. Marco said as he walked towards Jake with a cup of coffee.  
  
Jake obliged.  
How come I remember nothing?  
Oh, you DON'T want to remember what you did last night. You'd REALLY want to kill yourself if I told you.  
Try me. he started to drink.  
You yelled at her for being Black, among other stupid things.  
He spit out the coffee in disbelief.  
What? I would NEVER! Our relationship-  
Is OVER. She is LIVID, Jake. That is the one area where you don't even think about going to. And you know that. You don't press that issue with her.   
She probably wants to kill me right now.  
Well, you know what you have to do to get on her good side, if that's even possible. Marco went to go get another cup of coffee.  
Yes, I do. Jake looked out the window thoughtfully. I sure do.


	22. Chapter 22

Ch 22

Same disclaimer applies. Wraithlord42 this chapter is dedicated to you! (And all the closet J/C fans out there!)

"So, the Hork-Bajir need more land, eh?"

"Yes, Mr. President. They want to start their own country in Montana."

"Tell them I'm undecided." The president broke the videoconference with Cassie. Three weeks of negotiations had yielded no permanent agreement for both sides.

_This is getting as pointless as trying to start a relationship with Jake_.

She looked at the clock. 6:30. Where was the pizza deliveryman? She ordered her tomato pie 45 minutes ago.

The doorbell rang.

_I hope this is the pizza. I have a few choice words for them._

"I just want you to know that I will never order from you-JAKE?!?!?!"

"Hi." he said sheepishly.

_Here we go again…_ she thought to herself again.

She looked at him. If it weren't for the fact that she hated him, she would actually be thrilled he was here and sober. He had his eye patch replaced with a glass eye that wasn't too freaky. His hair was combed, and he was wearing a sweater that accentuated his still-muscular chest. He also had a pair of nice khakis with nice dress shoes.

"Before you say anything, I wanted to give you this."

He handed her a teddy bear with a red rose stuck to its chest.

"I'm sorry for being such a jerk. They were all out of yellow roses, but I hope we can be friends again."

He saw her mask of anger melt away. Even when she was really pissed off, she was still gorgeous. Today, she was wearing a blouse with the top button undone, which invited someone to go explore. Her jeans also hugged her in all the right places…

"Jake, Jake? Hello?"

"Oh, I'm sorry." He looked up. "Can I come in?"

"Fine." She held the door open for him as he rolled in.

"I like what you've done with this place. It's very-"

"Kid-friendly. That's what you get with a 2 year old." She started to blush.

"Well," He said

"Well what?" she asked as he turned around to look at her.

"How did we get here?"

Cassie sat down.

"Gosh Jake, we could start from the valley, or the baby, or the fact that you assailed my racial background last night."

Jake dropped his head.

"I've caused you a lot of pain over the years, Cassie. A lot of unnecessary pain. I just want you to forgive me, for everything I put you through. Especially last night. I didn't even remember what happened. Marco had to fill me in. What I did was stupid and ignorant."

He rolled over to her and took her hand.

"I just want to let you know that I will try my hardest to make it up to you. And Rae. Both of you mean so much to me."

At that statement, Cassie looked away.

_Great job Jake, you goofed up again._

"I'm sorry, I-"

"You don't have to apologize, Jake."

"So where do we go from here?"

"I don't know. The friend's deal is not exactly working out."

She looked him in his good eye. "I know. Maybe **I** should apologize for that. I wanted to go to your ceremony. I really did. But Ronnie…"

"Ronnie what?"

"Ronnie got so jealous." Cassie noticed that Jake was still holding her hand. She turned it over so that he could see the bruise.

"Did he?"

Cassie nodded her head. She didn't even have to say a word.

"It was the first time, but it scared me so much. He NEVER laid a hand on me before."

Jake lovingly touched the bruise.

"A real man would never hit a woman. If I ever see that punk again, I swear I'll rip him apart."

Cassie looked up with tears in her eyes.

"I think I was looking to have the perfect life, be a perfect wife, and that I'd deal with anything that came along with that. But there is no perfect life."

She held her hands in his.

"Do you love him?"

It was the first time someone besides her conscience asked her that question. But now, it was a question she was prepared to answer.

"Jake, when you came back from space, I was torn up inside. Here you were, the father of my child, and there Ronnie was, my fiancé. My mind was telling me one thing, but my heart, my soul, was telling me something else. Usually, when I follow my heart, I always get hurt. But this time, my mind..."

Tears were flowing down her cheeks.

"Shh. Shh. Don't say another word." Jake moved his wheelchair as close to Cassie as he possibly could and brought her into an embrace.

"I'm here. I'm here for you, Cassie. Just let it out. Let it all out."

She looked up. She saw no animosity, no hatred, in Jake's face. All she saw was the caring person that she'd known for so long.

"My mind…my mind is telling me no…but my heart says yes."

"Yes to what?"

"Yes to you, Jake. It says that I need you in my life."

He lifted her chin with his hands. His heart was racing. She wanted him! She wanted to be with him!

_Jakey boy, everything may just work out…_

"I need you too. I need you and Rachel in my life. Otherwise, Cassie, I'll just die. I'll die without the both of you. I know that sounds generic and corny, but it's true."

"Then I'll follow my heart."

Both of them leaned in. Cassie's pulse quickened. The raw tension between them thickened the atmosphere in the room. The next thing she knew, their lips were pressed together. Their kisses were short and light at first. But then they got heavier, more passionate. Jake used this opportunity to explore her mouth with his tongue. Cassie giggled.

"What's so funny?" Jake stopped. Was he doing something wrong?

"No, nothing…it just tickles, that's all."

"Oh, well, I haven't done this in a while. I'm sorry-"

"Shh."

Cassie silenced him with another kiss. But before they could continue, they got an unpleasant surprise

"WHAT THE-!"

Ronnie stood in the door, holding the pizza and looking VERY pissed off.

_Oh no..._


	23. Chapter 23

Ch 23

Same disclaimer applies. This is dedicated to all of the Ronnie haters out there! (That would probably be everyone who posted a review! Thank you for all of your support!)

"CASSIE! WHAT IN THE HELL IS GOING ON!"

Ronnie angrily stormed into the room. He wanted to surprise Cassie by coming back to the bay area early, and to make sure that she didn't call Stacey last night…

_But it looks like Cassie is carrying on some indiscretions of her own…_

Cassie pulled away quickly from Jake.

"Ronnie, this is not what it looks like-"

"Oh, don't give me that bullshit! You're up here kissing your baby's father and it's not what it looks like? What are you doing then, giving him CPR?!?!?  
"Now just wait a second, Ronald," Cassie never used Ronnie's full name unless she was REALLY mad at him. "You have no right to chastise me. No right at all."

"What are you talking about?"

She got right in his face.

"Who is Stacey, and why was she answering your phone?"

_Damn! I'm caught!_

"Stacey has nothing to do with this!"

"Yeah right! I'm tired of your lying! All those 'late-night' meetings, your weekend 'conferences'. I'm just so mad that it took me this long to put 2 and 2 together! I want you to get out! It's over!"

Ronnie slapped Cassie hard in the face. He hit her so hard, she fell to the ground.

Jake couldn't believe what he was seeing. Did he just hit her? Seeing Cassie abused made him VERY angry. No real man would hit a woman.

Especially the woman he loved.

"Don't you EVER tell me what to do! EVER!"

"Leave her alone, you wimp! If you want to hit someone, you hit me! " Jake shouted. He rolled over to both of them, trying to break up the confrontation.

"And what are YOU going to do? You're just a pathetic cripple. A has-been." Ronnie pushed Jake out of his wheelchair. Jake hit the ground with a thud.

"OOF!" Jake's chest felt like it was on fire. He fell on his bad lung again.

_OWWW! He'll pay for that!_

"Now Cassie, I want this freak out of the house. Now!"

"Ronnie, this is not the way-"

"I said, I want him OUT! Do you need another one?"

"MO-MMY!!!"  
Rae stood in the hallway, holding her Teddy Bear and looking very scared at the scene in front of her.

"Don't worry baby, everything is going to be fine. I want you to go back to your room, okay?" Cassie tried to say

"No! I want Mommy!" Rae started to run to Cassie's side.

"RACHEL! GO TO YOUR ROOM!" Ronnie roared.

"NOOO!"

Ronnie started towards Rae.

"I'll make sure you listen this time, you little bastard!" He raised his hand.

He was interrupted by a tiger's roar.

You lay a finger on either one of them again, and I will tear you to pieces.

Ronnie turned around. Jake was in Tiger morph, crouched and ready to attack him.

Now, I'm giving **you** ten seconds to leave this house, or you'll feel how all those controllers felt when this 'has-been' ripped them apart.

Ronnie didn't need to be told twice. He RAN out of the door and then his car could be heard speeding off into the distance.

"MOMMY!" Rachel yelled. She was so confused. Did her daddy just turn into a tiger?

"Oh Rachel, my sweet little girl."

They both cried as they hugged on each other.

"Don't cry baby, please don't cry. Mommy is here, and your Daddy is here too."

Jake de-morphed and crawled over to where Cassie and Rae were.

"Daddy is here to protect both of you. No one will EVER lay their hands on either of you again. Not while I'm alive and well." He hugged them both.

Rae still looked petrified.

"Ti-GER!" she pointed at Jake, still shaken from all the commotion.

"No honey, Daddy's not a tiger anymore. Daddy only turns into a tiger when bad people try to attack the people he cares about the most in the world."

He opened his arms so that Rae could snuggle against him.

"That bad man won't ever come back to hurt you again. I promise."

"Okay Da-ddy…"

They sat their on the floor for a little bit, crying and hugging on each other and trying to calm Rachel down.

"Hey sweetie. Why don't we go to bed now? I think Daddy would like it if you got some rest." Cassie said after a while.

Jake nodded his head. "I agree."

Cassie picked Rae up out of Jake's arms and started to take her to her bed.

"I'll tuck her in, Jake."  
"That sounds fine." He crawled over to his wheelchair.

"Um, Cass?"

"Yes?" She and Rae turned around.

"I uh, I need some, um, help getting into my chair…"

"Oh, silly me."

She put Rae down and walked over to Jake's chair.

"Here, I'll steady it, one, two, three!"

Carefully, Cassie helped Jake get back into his chair with the little energy she had left.

"Do you want some help putting her to bed?" he asked her.

"I'd love that."

* * *

"And so the fair maiden and the beautiful princess lived happily ever after. The End. Whew, kid, is this our 5th story?"

Rae nodded her head sleepily.

"I'm guessing you've never baby-sat a two-year old before." Cassie mused from the other side of the child's bed.

Jake shook his head.

"No, I've never taken care of a kid who wants to read so many stories before. Usually Sara was out like a light after the first story I'd read to her."

"Well, I guess there's a first time for everything."

Jake reached out his hand to Cassie.

"And sometimes, if you're lucky, you get to do things over a second time."

She squeezed his hands.

"Well, let's let Rae get some sleep. We've had a tough day."

They quietly left her room.

Cassie and Jake both headed to the living room, where Cassie tried to clean up the mess from earlier.

"I'm really sorry about this, Jake. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. And for him to go after Rae… I feel like such an idiot," She admitted.

"You're not an idiot Cass. You're one of the strongest and smartest women I know."

"It's…it's just when you think you're in love with somebody…you take all of their crap…and he hurt me. Ronnie hurt me."

She started to cry into her arms. Jake rolled over to her and brushed some hair out of her face, exposing the fresh bruise on her face. He traced it with his fingers, than kissed it.

"You won't be hurt anymore." He whispered. Then he nestled his face in her neck. She smelled so sweet. Like fresh roses…

"They only thing that matters is that you're both safe."

_He always knew just what to say…_

Cassie wanted to melt into his arms.

All of her defenses were gone.

Her embarrassment was gone.

Ronnie was gone.

The only thing that mattered was the here and now. Now, she had a fresh start.

And now she had Jake.

Y_es, THIS is what my heart wants…_

He lifted up the back of her blouse and gently started to kiss the small of her back. Each kiss sent a jolt of pleasure through her body.

She turned around.

_Oh hell yes…_

"Follow me," she said in a seductive voice.

Jake followed Cassie to her bedroom.

_I just want to show her how much I care…_

As soon as they got there, Jake started to unbutton Cassie's blouse and kissed her stomach. Her skin was so smooth, so dark. It felt like chocolate silk.

"Mmmm…oh…oh…"

_Don't Stop!_

She ran her fingers through his hair, and down his back, pulling off his sweater…

She gasped.

_OH MY GOD!_

There were so many scars on his chest. Could they all be from the accident?

He turned away, breaking the mood.

_I should have known. She'll never want to be with me now. I AM a freak…_

"They're ugly Cassie. I know. I'm ugly. This…this is a mistake; I knew I shouldn't have stopped by." Jake turned to leave.

"No, no, don't say that Jake. Don't say that at all."

She came around to him and lifted his chin.

"You're beautiful Jake."

"Am I?" He took out his glass eye, revealing the damage to Cassie. His honey brown eye was now an ugly, unnatural blue. "Do you want to be with someone like this?"

She kissed his eye.

"Yes, I do."

* * *

Soon, they were on her bed, ready to give everything they had to each other.

"Cassie, are you sure you want to do this? Is it safe?"

"Wait, I think I have something in my nightstand." She reached for some protection.

"After Rae, I don't think I could handle another surprise."

Jake laughed and turned the light off.

Their moans of pleasure filled the gloomy night by the bay, and their souls became one.

_Maybe, everything will be all right…_


	24. Chapter 24

Ch 24

Same disclaimer applies. Silent Bob 456…STAND UP!

The first rays of sun poked through the blinds of Cassie's bedroom, illuminating the peaceful scene inside.

Cassie and Jake were cuddled together in her bed, sleeping off their eventful night.

Jake awoke, breathing in her sweet scent.

This was the first day in a long time that he was happy to be here, happy to be alive. He was with the woman that he wanted to give his heart and soul to. He gently moved some stray curls off of her forehead, so he could see her beautiful face.

_I hope that I can wake up to this every morning…_

He could hear her stir, and Cassie slowly came to.

"Mmmm…" Cassie mumbled, waking to Jake's touch.

"Hey there, sleepyhead" Jake said softly.

She looked at him bleary-eyed,

"Good Morning, Jake," she said while nuzzling closer to him. "How are you feeling?"

"Mmm…a little hungry, a little tired…"

"Are you still worn out from last night?" Cassie tried to joke.

At that statement, Jake pulled away. Cassie had to do a lot of the work for the both of them last. He was embarrassed that he couldn't do more.

"What's wrong?"

"It probably wasn't the best you've ever had," he said, cheerless.

"Oh Jake, don't worry about that. You of all people should know that I don't care about things like that. Well, I sort of care, but not with you. You're big compared to most guys, anyway. Trust me, you were fine."

He was silent.

"There's something else you aren't telling me."

"Did I ever tell you how…now I lost…it? I was drunk, and I met this chick named Misty in a bar…the next thing you know, I'm in bed with her…there was no love there…no love at all. It seems like, every woman I've been with, it's been…"

He started to cry

"I'm no good. I'm no good for you Cassie."

"Jake-"

"I'm not what you need Cassie! I can't even get on top! How can I take care of you and treat you the way you deserve to be treated?"

"Jake, JACOB, listen to me! I don't care that you're in a wheelchair. I don't care that you can't do some of the things that you used to do. I don't care about the past. All I care about is right now. And right now, we're together. That's all that matters."

She turned his face slowly to him.

"Jake, I love you. I really do. I love you like no other person on this planet. But you've got to get some help for your problems. You can't have the weight of the world on your shoulders."

She wiped the tears from his face.

"I don't want to see you locked up in a hospital somewhere. If you don't do it for me, than do it for Rachel. I don't want her to grow up without her father. I know it'll be hard, but, we CAN get through this. I love you too much for you to fail."

Jake hugged Cassie tight.

"I'll try Cassie, I'll try my best. I love you too."

She noticed that Jake was smiling his slow smile. The smile that made her fall in love with him all those years ago. The smile that still captured her heart.

"Mommy! Da-ddy!"

They were interrupted by Rae running into their room and jumping on the bed.

Cassie scrambled to get her robe on, while Jake slinked under the covers.

"Mommy, what you and Da-ddy do?"

"Um, Daddy, and I were doing grown up things, honey." Cassie tried to explain.

Jake chuckled.

"Oh, and would YOU like to explain, mister?" Cassie said, chucking a pillow at his head.

"Uhh…"

"That's what I thought," Cassie said, smirking.

"DA-DDY!" Rae squealed.

"Hey princess." She went straight to his arms." Read me a story daddy!" she gave him a book. He looked at the title.

"_The Six Who Saved the World_…Cassie?" he gave her a suspicious glance.

"Mommy say you do good things! You save world! You brave! I want to see Daddy, but he save world again. Mommy cried, but lady told me you come back. I gla you here." Rachel hugged him.

"Don't worry Rachel, I'll always be here." He wrapped his arms around his daughter.

"If anyone wants breakfast, I'll be in the kitchen." Cassie started to sneak out, leaving the two of them to bond.

"Waffa!" Rachel leaped out of Jake's arms and draped her body around Cassie's legs.

"Space Waffa! One for Daddy!"

"You heard her honey. Get dressed, and come have breakfast with your family." She kissed him on the head and took Rachel to the kitchen

"Wait Cass, do you have anything I could wear? I can't exactly go out like this…"

"Yeah, I think Ronnie left a pair of his old sweatpants around." She threw a pair to him

_Family. I haven't had that in a while,_ he thought to himself as he put the pants on and started the next chapter in his new life.

* * *

"Okay. We're all out of waffle mix, so we'll have to have cereal. Do you want some granola, Rachel?"

She nodded her head and smiled.

"Great. One less thing to worry about. Now if your father would just come out here-"

Jake interrupted her by rolling out to the kitchen in a pair of old sweatpants, with a tired smile on his face.

"Well, look who finally decided to join us! Hey baby," Cassie came over and kissed the top of his head.

"Yay! Daddy here!" Rachel yelled. She attempted to drink her tall glass of orange juice.

"No sweetie, don't do that. You'll spill it all over yourself." Jake rushed over and helped Rae straighten out her cup.

"Jake, don't be so overprotective, Rae's getting to be a big girl."

"Big Girl!" Rae echoed.

Cassie went back to the task of preparing breakfast for the three of them.

Something she looked forward to doing for a long time.

"Jake, do you want chopped fruit in your granola?"

No answer.

"Jake?"

She whipped around. Jake was leaned back in his wheelchair, his eyes rolled in the back of his head.

"Jake, ohmigod, what's wrong?"

"DA-DDY!" Rae screamed, upset.

"My…meds…I…need…them…"

Cassie looked through the overnight bag that was still in the living room from last night's commotion. Jake had an extra pillbox filled with his meds.

"Alright baby, I have your meds, just stay with me…" she gave him the pills.

"I'll try…" He then fell in and out a feverish sleep.

Cassie gently moved him over to the couch, where he could stretch out.

"I'm not …war-criminal…Yeerk-killer…" he mumbled.

"Shhh, baby, it's all right…it's all right…Is there anything you need?"

"I…I want Rae…" he whispered.

Cassie got the baby and placed her in his arms. She curled up on his chest.

"Be ok Da-ddy,"

* * *

A couple of hours later, Jake awoke.

"Cassie," he whispered.

"Hi," Cassie put her hand on his forehead. "Are you feeling any better,"

"A little,"

He leaned his head against a throw pillow. He still felt miserable; the medications hadn't hit him yet. He felt so weak, and tired…

"Are you sure, are you sure you want to deal with someone….someone like this?" he asked her. The self-doubt that he had was starting to creep back into his mind…

Cassie silenced him with a kiss.

"Jake, I don't care how many bumps there are on our road. We'll make this work, and this'll last forever."

"Ever." Rae added for emphasis.

That's what family does. They stick together. Through sickness and health. Through the good times and the bad. I'll always be there for you. We'll all be there for you."

She held his hand, and they embraced.

_Yes, I'll always be there…_


	25. Chapter 25

Ch 25

Same disclaimer applies. This chapter is dedicated to Natalie. :)

_Three Weeks Later…_

"Jake! Could you get the veggie burgers off the grill? I think we're ready for lunch!" Cassie yelled over to him.

It was a beautiful and unusually warm day by the bay, so Cassie decided to make the most of it by having a barbecue.So, she invited Marco, Tobias, and Ax to her house.

And of course Jake.

They had grown closer ever since the incident with Ronnie. Almost every day, he was over , playing with Rae and spending time with the both of them. The way he laughed, the way he held her close to him while they were together, and his beautiful smile.

She was truly happy that he was in her life so much.

She knew how the opposite felt like.

"Sure, honey, one second. Hey Dom, Malik, do you think you can help me out a bit with this?"

"Yeah, no problem."

Cassie also took the liberty to invite Dom, Malik, and Amanda over to her house for the barbecue. They were good kids, and she always wanted to relax and hang out with them. Despite the fact that there was an alien in the backyard with them, they didn't seem to mind. In fact, Marco, Jake, Dom, Tobias and Malik were having fun playing Frisbee with Rae.

Modified Frisbee, of course.

Jake didn't like to talk about his injuries. Or open up about his feelings, being the typical male that he was.

Cassie ached for him to do so, because it was obvious that he was still upset about things. Some days, she had to go over to his apartment and drag him out of bed, he was so depressed.

But things were getting better. Slowly, but surely, Jake was getting back to normal.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

_Hopefully, he can stay this way._

"Okay Cass, the burgers are ready." Malik, Dom and Jake even went so far as to put all of the burgers on buns while she was musing.

"Great! Well, I guess we're ready to eat. Rae! Don't put the Frisbee in your mouth!" Cassie ran over to her daughter and snatched the Frisbee out of Rae's hands.

"Marco, Ax, Tobias! I thought you guys were going to watch her!"

"Uh, Sorry Cassie, we kind of got caught up in trying to stop Ax from drinking the pool water." Marco admitted.

"Chlorine. Ene. It freshens up the taste of the water. Er." Ax mentioned with a smile.

Cassie rolled her eyes and chuckled. She missed these guys so much!

"Are we ready to eat?" Jake asked everyone in his best leader voice.

"Yes, we're ready honey." Cassie took Rae by the arm and led her to the picnic table where everyone else was now waiting.

"Rae, do you want to help Mommy say grace?"

"Yah!"

They said their grace, and everyone dug into the burgers. While Jake was slightly disappointed with the food, (He wanted REAL meat now that he was back on Earth) he had no complaints about being with his family.

He watched Ronnie move his stuff out of Cassie's house two weeks ago.

No one said a word.

Apparently, Ronnie put in transfer papers to the Bureau of Indian Affairs. His next stop was Oklahoma City.

_I wish it were San Quentin, with the way he treated Cassie and Rae. No REAL man would even think about touching a woman or a little child._

But that was the past, and all anyone wanted to do was move on.

Though Rae did have the occasional nightmare about Mr. Ronnie.

"Da-ddy! Cut burga!" Rae touched his arm.

"All right, Daddy will cut up your burger in a second." He held Rae's hand.

"Daddy has to do something special for Mommy. Do you remember when you went downtown with Uncle Marco and me?"

Rae nodded her head.

"Well, we're going to give Mommy her special gift." He whispered so that Cassie couldn't hear him.

Jake and Marco went downtown the other day and visited almost all of the jewelry stores in San Francisco. It had to be beautiful. No. It had to be perfect for Cassie. He knew that she didn't like to dress up or wear fancy things, but he hoped his gift would change her mind a little.

"Cassie, there's something that I um, want to ask of you. I hope you won't kill me for asking you now, but, I, uh…you know that I'm bad with words…"

He pulled a small box out of the pocket of his shorts.

"Cassie, your voice, your face…when I was on _The Rachel,_ you were all I could think about. Especially when the ship hit-"he choked up.

"During those lonely days and nights, all I could think about was you. When I came back to life, you were the only reason I had for living…and then I found out about Rae. Our little princess."

He kissed Rae's little hand.

"You are the mother of my child, one of my best friends, and my first and only true love. I've lived without you, and I hated it. I don't think I could go on… I guess what I'm trying to say is…"

He opened the box, and a HUGE diamond ring was sparking in the sunshine.

"Will you marry me, Cassandra Branch?"

Cassie was in shock. That ring was GIGANTIC. She thought that the diamond was going to fall off!

"Jake…I…oh…" She knew that tears were streaming down her face. Her hand was shaking as she picked the ring up out of the box.

_THIS is what I have been waiting for…_

"Yes, Jake. Yes. I WILL marry you!"

Jake put the ring on her hand and leaned in for a kiss.

"Ewww! Gross! Guys get a room!" Marco joked.

Cassie and Jake looked around. Dom, Amanda, and Malik were clapping and whooping. Tobias was trying to restrain Ax from eating the rest of the veggie burgers, while Rae was beaming with pride.

They smiled again and kissed.

Rae turned and looked at the sky. A lady with brilliant blond hair and ice blue eyes floated down from the clouds.

(Good job, little one.)

Rae waved at Rachel.

All would be well now.

THE END

Aww! Wasn't that sweet! They're together again! I have to give a big shout-out to Jinako-Chan, who was brave enough to host the original story on her website. (A Texas Two-Step to you!)

Another shout-out goes to Rasberry Girl, who motivated me to write, and then re-write this story. (It's a mid-west swang, ya'll!!!)

To all of my loyal readers and reviewers, thank you so much for your input! I truly feel that all of you wrote this story, not just me!

Okay guys, the sequel, Love in Life, IS coming very, very soon. (As soon as Rasberry Girl will co-write it with me!). And the third story, Issues, is also in the works.

(It's from Rae's perspective as a 12 year old! Three cheers for adolescent angst!)

It truly has been a pleasure writing this story, for all of you Animorph lovers out there. And don't think I've forgotten about you T/R lovers either. The sequel promises to be twice as great as the original! Peace!

-Pharrell's Girl


End file.
